


Beauty of the Unhidden Heart (English)

by Eatsunlight



Series: Soul's Voice [1]
Category: Castle Crashers (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dubious Consent, M/M, Necrophilia, Pinkromancer, Romance, Smut, pink knight x necromancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatsunlight/pseuds/Eatsunlight
Summary: "You truly have guts, bastard, but you must know that it is useless to fight against me. I must admit that you gave me a good show. It's not easy to put so many people back to their rest, but you can’t win when you know that they can never rest."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beauty of the Unhidden Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323827) by [Eatsunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatsunlight/pseuds/Eatsunlight). 



He didn’t know what his thoughts about him were, actually. The man was reserved, dark indeed, and had very wicked thoughts. He was the right hand of the wizard who was destroying everything, and as such, had a macabre and cruel power, the kind of power that makes you mourn if the target is one of your loved ones.

A necromancer. He was the one who had him against the floor now, laughing grimly. It was his turn now.

* * *

Being sincere, the wizard didn’t talk too much with his partner. He didn’t have the time for it, but it wasn’t necessary. The necromancer knew exactly what his job was, and no one should ever tell him how to do it. He was the kind of guy you really should take care of. The wizard could always count on his invaluable help, but he should provide whatever he asked him.

The first thing he always demanded were the corpses, whether they were of allies or enemies. Those should be sent to his room assigned for that purpose. He never asked why he kept them there, or what he did with them. The room floor was covered with blood, and bodies carpeted it as a horrifying, bloodstained tapestry. He usually avoided going in there, besides, the necromancer closed the doors for hours and would not let anyone enter when he was inside. He had an idea of what he could be doing in there for so long (clearly, a necromancer had to practice like any other sorcerer, but that's not what he meant), but preferred to concentrate on getting his work done. The king's knights were causing havoc, and he had to act fast.

* * *

He let out a groan of pleasure, thrusting deeper and more violently. He was almost done, but it was still too soon to let him go. It was his latest acquisition, a knight of the King, one of those who wore gray robes and mastered common magic. The subject had died with a sliced throat, what an asshole. He licked his lips obscenely, stopping for a while. He had to calm down a bit. It was difficult to warm them, the coldness of death made the corpses feel like floes, and he had already played a lot with the knight. He liked them more like that, they felt more real, and less like puppets, bland and mushy and cold.

The corpses that had been more time in the room were left to experiment with new techniques (skeletons were piled in a gigantic heap), but the newest ones, especially the most attractive, were left aside for leisure time. They were brought to life again, giving them an artificial movement with magic, and he made them please him in different ways. He made them fight each other, and he enjoyed seeing how the poor bastards tore themselves unceremoniously, leaving the members scattered on the ground, blood dripping everywhere. He adored blood as nearly as much as he adored death. Other times he himself tore them into pieces, in made-up fights, never feeling compassion, as they were dead after all. He undressed for these kind of activities, leaving only the lower part of the suit, and he enjoyed feeling the blood draining from his bare skin, the smell of putrefaction emanating from the room and flooding his senses. It excited him greatly to have so much power, so many people forced to serve him without ever resting.

He was sitting there now, between the corpses, bathed in blood, playing with the knight's body. He had him in all fours, offering to him, but now he was letting the knight have a break. He laughed at the thought, and then continued from where he left him. This was the best part of the day, when he was told that his services weren’t needed and he could retire to his room and enjoy his acquisitions.

The body of the knight was warmer now. He groaned lowly in pleasure when he thrusted deeper. He had to admit, the last knight wasn’t as good as this one, and as he thought that he bit his hand to stifle a moan. If he could only achieve to make them cry, his happiness would be complete. Maybe if he practiced more, one day they would.

He did not always use knights. Sometimes he felt curious and revived several of his allies, of different kinds, and began to investigate their qualities. He liked bears the most because they were soft when they were still fresh. Fucking them felt like fucking a pillow, but after the first two days they were pretty boring. Those guys who lived on ice zones were, to his disgust, very cold (obviously) and so the list goes on. Between choosing allies or his enemies, he preferred the second ones a bazillion times. It had a special taste to do it with those unfortunate souls, plus they were younger than their allies for some reason. Maybe that was the reason of why they were dead.

Lately he had discovered that he could revive the soldiers of the volcano to make a fire in the middle of the room. When it began to extinguish, he put his favorites on top, being careful not to burn them, and the fire heated the metal of their armor, and therefore, them. The warmness did not last long, but it improved infinitely the sensation when he put them on his lap.

He sat down on the floor, and ordered the corpse to sit down on him and continue to indulge him. He bit his lip when he was completely inside, and let out a hiss of pleasure. He looked at the walls of the room, with large spikes with dead people hanging in them. He was dissatisfied with the rhythm that the knight had, and asked for more, but for some unknown reason the knight ignored his petition. The necromancer was greatly bothered, and took him by the throat and threw him back to the ground, his red eyes burning with fury. He continued to abuse his body, with a macabre smile. He didn’t knew why treating his belongings with such cruelty pleasured him so much. It was in his nature.

"... you darn asshole ..." he sputtered, still penetrating, feeling close. He could no longer contain it. "When I ask you to do something, you’ll do it as I ask, bastard...unffg." A moan escaped through his lips. The son of bitch was really good, he had to admit. Too bad he couldn’t have him like that when he was alive, surely it would have been ecstatic to fuck him that way.

A couple more of thrusts, and ended inside the other, moaning of pleasure. His vision became cloudy, and short after he felt the afterglow invade him. He left the corpse, panting softly in contrast of his very animalist behavior.

"You were good." He murmured, lifting the visor of the knight's helmet and kissing his pale lips, ignoring the opaque and lifeless eyes of the latter. For a moment he wished that the corpse would have been able to answer his kiss, but he was content to have him forever in his macabre collection.

 

A no lesser thought crossed his mind, and he found it rather amusing. What if he would ever leave someone alive? How funny was it that he, a necromancer, had thoughts of leaving someone alive! So far he hadn’t found someone who seemed of value, not even for torture. He laid down beside the knight, exhausted, enjoying the sensation of being on the bloodstained floor sharing a space with his only friends.

* * *

 

It was the day everything was coming to an end. He, red and green were going to face the wizard who had stolen the gem, and finally return it to the kingdom, establishing again the harmony in the world. They fought hard, they ended everyone they had run into, and very soon they could rest. Yes, it was going to be fabulous to go home. They were going to honor the dead and all that.

Pink didn’t want to be among the dead ones. Well, no one actually, but surely they could win this, even if orange wasn’t with them. He remembered the sadness he felt when they slayed him, leaving him cold, alone in the ice, extinguishing his fire forever. No, he wasn’t going to let that happen to him or to anyone else.

* * *

 

 

The pestilence floating on the air of the room made him want to vomit. He looked around, and was horrified by what he saw. Hundreds of bodies were scattered in the room, the walls were spattered with blood, and corpses hung from them. He didn’t need to see him to know who he was; he knew him well enough from previous battles. So he looked up, and saw him flying over the area, looking down at them.

"Smells like shit in here." Red remarked to green, trying to ignore the stench, but couldn’t help himself and laughed when he saw that pink took off his helmet and threw up on the ground, leaving a mess over the head of a fencer. It was repugnant the amount of viscera, limbs and corpses that there were in there. "Don’t be exaggerated, pink, not everything can smell like roses."  
"Gack!" He continued vomiting, unable to stop. He was almost purely retching by now, as he had nothing more in his stomach. His eyes were watering, and he could only look at his enemy, worried that he would catch him with his guard down. The man in question seemed to wait for him, for some reason.

The necromancer was pretty bored doing stuff for the wizard when he received a warning from him, indicating that they would make the castle take off. He had been surprised by the news. He asked why. The wizard told him that the damn knights were approaching, and that it was better to prevent events. He didn’t know why his boss was making such a big deal about the knights. They had to exterminate them, and that was all, really. So he went out to see, and indeed, three knights were coming to the castle. He went to his room to wait for them, not getting distracted by anything in the world.  
When he saw that knight with nausea, he laughed grimly, but when he saw him take off his helmet and vomit his guts out, he got very interested in him. What kind of knight could not stand the side effects of what he caused with his sword?

"Hah ... haha, I'm sorry." The knight apologized, wiping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Red was impatient.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Almost." He glanced sideways at the necromancer, a little disturbed because he wasn’t attacking. He was simply staring at him in silence. He put his helmet on.

The necromancer was trying to understand. He had never seen a knight wear pink as a color. What did that mean? What kind of magic would he have? Well, he'd find out soon enough. He extended his arm towards the multitude of corpses and applied his infernal magic, giving life back to his allies. Then he shouted at them in the language of the dead the order to go after them.

Red, green, and pink were startled to find themselves surrounded by undead of all kinds; even the fencer with puke all over his face raised from his place. Pink smiled nervously, apologizing to him, but had to duck quickly when he was attacked with a fencing weapon. Thus began the fight. It was more difficult to fight with the undead versions of their enemies, because the dead didn’t tire, and they didn’t feel pain, nor they were scared. Soon they were overrun by their offenders, and the knights had to disperse so that the enemies weren’t concentrated in one place. Red moved from there with an electric shock, and pink jumped and left the area with the aid of a giant pink weasel plushie.

The necromancer raised an eyebrow at the view, not knowing exactly what that was. Suddenly he saw the knight throwing rainbows and plushies of penguins at the undead to keep them at bay while slicing heads with a strange circular axe colored as a lollipop. He couldn’t help laughing out loud, amused about it. That knight was the exact opposite of him! He was a knight of life and joy facing one of death and pain! Damn, this was epic. He needed to have him in his collection, he was a unique piece. A knight who used stuffed animals as weapons, that was new...

"Goddammit, red!" Exclaimed green when he saw his companion being knocked down by the enemies, and approached them, trying to get them off the electric knight. Pink was fighting quite well, but the necromancer was bored. He wanted to kill them all.

He revived another horde of undead, ordering them to divide and throw themselves on the two remaining fighters. Green was overrun by enemies, and he had to start running for his life when he noticed that he was spending more magic than he could afford at the moment. Pink was also surpassed by them, but managed to stay afloat for a bit. He joined forces with green and both began to cover each other’s back with what little magic was left. Pink wanted to go help red, but he just couldn’t with all the people who were attacking them. Suddenly, he heard that green screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. No. It couldn’t be. He was alone, and the undead wanted to finish off his companions. He kept them far away with his magic, filling everything with rainbows, desperate to finish them. Circular saws, bombs, arrows, everything came to him, and he could barely cover himself, but struggled to beat them all, because he was alone, and no one would protect him if he fell. The necromancer looked delighted at the scene. Since a long time he never had that much fun with a knight. He wanted the undead to cut the heads of the pink knight's friends. He wanted to see his face. Would he throw up again? He hoped so.

His surprise was great when pink killed the last undead, remaining alone. He could see in his posture that he was very tired, and that he was panting heavily. He saw him approach the green knight to lend his aid to him, and felt nuisance at the sight. No, he didn’t want him to do that, but he didn’t want to revive any other ally. Then saw that pink took a potion, and decided to act.

Fine. The pink knight was very wrong if he planned to leave the place with his companions.

Pink was going to uncork the potion to pour it into the mouth of his partner, but a very strong blow on his head threw him to the ground, causing him to discard the precious flask. He achieved to get up and turn around before a strong hand took him by his throat, lifting him up into the air. The necromancer stared at him from the darkness of his helmet, his red eyes fixed on his. The knight suddenly realized that he had fallen to the ground as he let go of the grip. He coughed, trying to recover the air, but then was kicked in the chest, throwing him away. He heard the dark, wicked chuckle of the necromancer as he approached slowly.

"You truly have guts, bastard, but you must know that it is useless to fight against me." Pink noticed that he put his foot on his shoulder, looking down. "I must admit that you gave me a good show. It's not easy to put so many people back to their rest, but you can’t win when you know that they can _never_ rest." Pink screamed as he heaved his foot. The necromancer was glad to hear his broken voice in an adorable cry of pain. He stomped on his stomach, and laughed wickedly as the knight twisted in pain. However, he did not see a light beam coming, and it hit him in the face, sending him flying. The rainbow, of course. He stood up quickly after that, feeling a deep anger. Pink had risen to his feet, waiting for him on guard. The necromancer flew at him like a bolt, and pink attained to cover himself with the shield, throwing his axe back at him.  
However, he was very weak, and soon the other had him at mercy. Pink groaned in pain as he hit him and threw him to the ground again. He heard him laugh.

"It was wondrous to see you vomit at the entrance," he said, patting his helmet with something similar to sympathy. "But it's time to die. I want you to see how I destroy your teammates, such inept wastes if I have to say, but you won’t have that end. Oh, it would be a waste to do that to you.” Pink wasn’t sure if the tone he had used in the last sentence was lascivious, but when he stroked his crotch with his hand, an atrocious fear paralyzed his body. "If only you knew how much it will please me to have you in my collection." He gestured with his hand, and revived a fencer. He stood, waiting for his orders. He lifted pink from the neck and put him facing red. The necromancer felt fear corrode his victim, and he licked his lips before he spoke. "Fencer, I want you to cut off that knight's head, and bring it here." He ordered, and the undead went to fulfill his wish. Pink was crying, knowing that he couldn’t save them, but suddenly he cried out torn.

"STOP! Please! Please, don’t do it ..." The necromancer made no gesture to stop the act, but he did pay attention to his victim. He trembled in his hands. "Amm ... I ... I'm willing to serve you ... I'll do whatever you want, but please, do not harm them ..."

The necromancer stopped the fencer with a wave of his hand. His voice sounded curious. "Serve me how, if it is possible to know?"

Pink didn’t want to see his friends die. His voice trembled when he spoke, but tried to sound convincing. "You have all the dead you might need ... but I don’t think you like them very much when they have a week or more."

"Oh, they serve their purpose." Said the necromancer, strangling him.

"Wait." The other loosened his hold a bit, letting him breathe. "I mean...hah...I could be of better use being alive than dead. In three days you would have to discard me, and I would be breeding mallows, but..." the necromancer was still paying attention. He swallowed nervously. The other man let out a grim laugh.

 “Where’s the trick, knight?”

"There is no trick! I would only ask you to let my friends go." Had to stop talking when the man threw him to the ground, and got on top of him, strangling his neck with both hands. He could hear his voice filled with anger.

"Give me a good reason, knight. Why would I let them go, when I can have them all for myself?"

It was a good point. Pink was giving up already, but made a last effort.

"The undead does not feel pain, nor fear, and they are cold and they decompose. Maybe you will have two less men in your army, but you would have someone alive to do your will. If I am alive, I could please you better than being dead."

The necromancer considered it for a moment. It came to mind the thoughts of his afternoon from a week ago, and tried to weigh both sides. Although he would lose two knights, who weren’t even good fighters, he would have in his power a very unique knight, and could make him fight for his fun, and make him scream in pain, and moan with pleasure against his will. However, it could be that he was trying to trick him, and would attack him when he was off guard. He soon discarded the danger of that by thinking that no one could ever be enough against him, and he would lose nothing by attempting, for if the knight had the unfortunate idea of taking him by surprise, he would kill him without thinking twice.

"Okay, we'll do what you say, but I’ll add one more thing. If you fail to please me, I'll kill your friends, and then I'll kill you." He noticed that pink was getting tense, and interpreted it as a good thing. He licked his lips, smirking. "Deal?"

Pink had no choice. He nodded. The necromancer chuckled, letting him go. He sat on the ground, looking at the fencer.

"Close the doors, I don’t want anyone to disturb." He said, and the alluded one went to the door, leaving the room and closing it with the mechanism of magic that was used in the castle. The necromancer then turned his gaze to the knight and motioned for him to approach. He did as he was asked. He was shaking with fear and nervousness, but when he noticed that the other man was starting to bother, he tried to calm down.

"What you’re waiting for?" The necromancer said to him, sounding impatient. "Your friends' lives depend on how well or how bad you perform, so make an effort." Pink crouched beside him, and took off his helmet, revealing his serious face with tears streaming down on it. The other had to admit that his new victim was attractive, more than any other wretch who’d reached that hell pit, so he already had a point in his favor. He watched him approach, and closed his eyes as he kissed his neck, stroking his back. Wow. Not two minutes had passed, and he already felt that the knight deserved to fulfill his part of the deal. He didn’t say anything about it, waiting for his next move. He was unfastening the straps of his armor, but as if he were hugging him. He stopped smiling, slightly annoyed. The guy was too sweet for his taste. He didn’t have to say anything tough, because he seemed to understand that this was not the way, and hurried to remove the metal piece and then do the same with his. He felt comfortable when the knight began undressing in front of him, trying to smile a bit and moving sensually, removing the clothes. First, the robe he wore, then the arm protections and the chain mail. Finally, he took off his shirt, revealing his skin. The necromancer couldn’t remember seeing a skin so soft and healthy that it looked so full of life, despite the number of wounds and bruises that covered it. He was bleeding heavily. He didn’t keep thinking about it, because the other sat on his lap, licking his lips. He couldn’t help putting his hands on the hips of the pink knight, pressing him against his crotch. Pink was alarmed to feel the size of the bulge between the other's legs, but tried to don’t give importance to it. He put his hands on the sorcerer's helmet and tried to lift it, but the latter stopped him with his hands.

"Don’t." That was what he heard him say, with a dry voice. He didn’t insist, continuing his act. He pulled the chainmail off carefully, leaving him alone with his shirt. He didn’t remove it immediately, but took off his gauntlets and slid his hands beneath it, winding and stroking the man in sensitive areas. The necromancer let out a sigh, closing his eyes. Pink began to explore his body, discovering how muscular his enemy was. He was a monster, and understood why his hands were so deadly strong. He let out a fake moan as the necromancer stroked his chest with one hand, and when he heard it, he grunted.

"You don’t have to pretend, just do your job." Said the sorcerer, sounding a little annoyed. Pink shook his head, taking the other's hand and placing it on top of him again. The knight was flushed, ashamed of himself. His body was too paralyzed to feel any pleasure, but he knew that flirtatious phrases and pleasurable reactions worked to excite someone. The necromancer, however, had sensed that he didn’t really feel it, and that was bad for him. So he let the sorcerer caress his body, and tried to forget that he was in a room full of corpses, with a psychopath that abused his victims, and that his companions were in danger, not counting the huge turn off that the stench in the environment was.

The necromancer didn’t know how to treat something with care. He only knew how to grasp tightly, or caress very awkwardly. Pink had an idea. He took the other's hand and took off the gloves, and brought it to his body. He posed it there, and showed him where he was sensitive, guiding the hand with his own. Once learned, he let go, and asked to do it that way. What he did not expect was that he lifted his helmet visor and started licking his torso in the indicated areas. Then a tremor ran through his body, and narrowed his eyes, gasping for air.  
"There," he whispered, holding the other by the helmet, urging him on. His enemy's mouth was hot, and his wet tongue left a fiery trail on his body. Yes, now he was starting to get excited, but the idea was to entertain the other. "Ah...gee..." he sighed, moving his hips into the necromancer's lap. It felt strange to be sitting there, since the man was hard, but every time he moved, the other hissed with enjoyment. He did it over and over, spinning his hips in circles, driving him crazy. He could hear his erratic breathing, and feel the grip at his hips to help with what he was doing.

He couldn’t suppress a sigh as he licked his neck, moving against him. The guy was truly horny, impatient as him alone, but at least he let him continue with his plan. Then pink helped him remove his shirt, leaving his pale and sick skin exposed, similar to that of the corpses of the place. He didn’t make any offensive reaction, just put his hands on his chest and made him lie on the ground, and got on top of him. He began kissing his torso, still moving his hips, which pleased the necromancer. He crossed his chest with kisses, until he reached the sternum, where he stopped and looked at him with a lascivious expression. The sorcerer seemed a bit surprised, but merely smiled, enjoying the show. He made a deep, guttural laugh, when pink licked and kissed his neck anxiously, still caressing his chest with his hands.

"Heh ... it’s more credible now, knight." Pink was startled when the other man gripped his wrists so hard he thought he was going to break them. "... but I'm bored of playing. Show me what you have." He said, releasing him as suddenly as he grabbed him. Pink gently rubbed his wrists, processing the other's request.

"Sorry, but I don’t understand." He said. The man patted his face, and giggled mischievously.

"Pull your pants down."

Pink swallowed. He started unbuckling his belt, taking it off and putting it aside. He stopped, hesitant. The necromancer burst out laughing at his expression of fear.

"Do you want me to do it?" That was enough for the other to wonder if he should listen and continue to undress or let him take off his pants, depending on whether that would give him a better impression. Still, he had some dignity left, and stood up, ready to do it at his own pace. He took off the leg protections, the boots, and finally pulled down his pants, remaining in boxers. God, he was ashamed to notice that he wasn’t even excited. Well, it wasn’t his fault, they were forcing him to do something he didn’t want. He lowered his boxers, showing in glorious nakedness, however, he heard the snorting of the necromancer, who crossed his arms with a bored look.

He wasn’t too impressed, to be honest.

"..." Pink stood motionless. He waited an order from the sorcerer, frightened by his previous reaction. He motioned for him to come and sit on his lap again, and so he did, still ashamed. The necromancer looked at him with a bored expression, spitting out his hand. Pink didn’t understand the reason until the sorcerer wrapped his limb with his hand, spreading the saliva all along its length. His first reaction was to inhale strongly in surprise, impressed. The necromancer's hand was warm and rough, firm and ruthless.

"Fuck..." he complained, watching the hand go up and down his manhood as he felt his blood boil. What a horror to be in that situation. He glanced sideways at the other, and felt uncomfortable to see him smile and lick his lips while he dishonored him in such a vile way. It was more awkward to realize that his limb ached with excitement as he watched the lascivious look the other man threw at him. He let out a painful groan, and the other one laughed, amused.

"Caresses and sweet stuff do not warm anyone, knight. You're... so naive." The latter words were said with pure depravity, playing with the intimacy of his victim. Pink felt the flush burn in his cheeks. What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into? "You are more delicate than a fucking virgin, but I will fix that."

Pink felt tears stream down his cheeks. He didn’t want to give him the pleasure of letting him know that he was, in fact, a virgin, but his face soon revealed that he was right. The necromancer smiled, even more amused.

"You are?" He asked in a surprised voice. Pink felt his voice choke, but answered truthfully.

"I-I just stopped being o-one ..."

The necromancer looked at him with much more interest, as if that status gave him more value. He laughed grimly, imagining how tense the other must have been when he confessed that secret.

"So a virgin, huh? What an admirable act of heroism, to give your virginity for the life of your companions.” Pink felt ashamed when his enemy pushed him from his lap, throwing him to the bloodstained ground. "I think we should celebrate this event."

Pink wiped the tears with the back of his hand, watching the other take off his helmet, revealing his maddened smile completely, and his pale skin to the point of looking sick. He stood up, pulling off his boots, then unbuttoned his trousers, revealing his erect manhood. Pink swallowed when he saw it.

By the lords, he was huge. No wonder the man had despised him so much when he got undressed.

"Surprised?" He heard him, approaching. Pink was even more ashamed, acknowledging to himself that he was, indeed, horribly surprised. The necromancer squatted in front of him, grabbing his legs and pulling them apart. Oh, this was the end, right? He was going to die.

He let out a scream, didn’t know whether of fear or pleasure, when the necromancer grabbed his genitals and began to stroke them with his tongue and mouth, breathing like a wild animal. If he wasn’t excited yet, he was now. It was too much obscenity the way he abused him... obscene the way the licks and sucking on his skin sounded and how he held him with his hands.

The necromancer salivated like a hungry dog, and he didn’t care a bit. It had been a long time since he had access to living people, or had avoided such contact because he genuinely hated everyone and preferred them dead. However, he missed the feeling of someone else beneath him, wallowing and being able to feel him, to please him, or to try to fear him at least. And nothing less than a virgin! It really was overwhelming. The dead weren’t capable of arousal, and didn’t smell so sweet, and weren’t as handsome as this knight. For him there was nothing more beautiful than corrupting something pure, and he was truly enjoying it. Although his victim was not gifted as he expected (but not bad at all), he tasted better than what he imagined. Hell, the bastard was as hot as a forge, making things even better.

And pink moved in his place, covering his face, hating that his body betrayed him with someone so unpleasant to him. Why couldn’t he at least choose who he slept with the first time? He corrected himself mentally, because technically he had chosen, so the question was: why had he had to wait to save his teammates to lose his beginner status? It's not like he wasn’t interested in anyone; he loved the blacksmith of the royal forge, always smiling when he arrived. But he had been a coward, and had never set the cards on the table. Now, who knows, maybe he would never come out alive of this place, maybe his friends neither, and the only thing left was the regret of not having lived life to its fullest, and having faced his fears. But there was still hope. If he did well, and his friends escaped, maybe they could come to save him, and he could get out of this hell. In that moment, he could only be cheered upon the thought of that he, when he could finally run away from the castle, he would go to the forge and tell the blacksmith that he loved him, regardless of his response. He had to pay attention to his surroundings since the necromancer was looking at him with an odd face.

"..." Pink said nothing.

"I asked if you preferred it that way."

"It doesn’t matter." Said pink, sounding a little bored. The other laughed.

"Are you sure it does not matter?"

"... I’m sorry ... could you repeat what you said?" Murmured pink, trying to sound kind. The necromancer huffed.

"Hell, you weren’t paying attention. Choose the way, knight: oral or anal, you decide."

"Which one do you prefer?" He asked.

"Do you think I would ask you if I had a preference?" His voice sounded so full of sarcasm that pink gave it a second thought. In no way he wanted to choke on it, so he had no choice but the second option. He grimaced, turning around and offering his rears in silence. The necromancer stroked his back, smiling evilly.

"Whoa, I would have picked the same one if I were you. Hehehe." Pink let out his breath in a hiss as the other licked his anus, moistening it with abundant saliva. He tried to ignore the smell of blood on the floor, but he could see that his hands were already covered with it. His vision clouded as he embraced him from behind, taking his cock and stroking it. He let out a groan, feeling the hand of his enemy wander on his chest once more. "Relax, the tenser you are, the more it will cost you." He felt how he forced the entrance with his dick, making grunts of effort. Pink gave in to the pain, just trying to keep himself worthy in that appalling situation. It was true that the necromancer hadn’t treated him as how he imagined the way he treated his belongings, but he didn’t know if he would eventually. He looked to the corpses, hoping to find something to confirm his fears. A shiver shook him when he noticed that the only bodies that looked truly mistreated were those of the gray knights. If they weren’t completely torn apart, they were drenched in blood, or their helmets, hands, and the front of their robes gave light about the position in which they had been. Oh, his clothes weren’t going to stain, but that didn’t matter. He wondered how his enemy had no stomach to keep sexual intercourse with the undead. Well, that's why people with common sense avoids dark magic sorcerers...

An intense pain made him protest loudly, scratching the floor. It was almost all in, there was no doubt about it. It really hurt, even more in his condition, without any lubrication. He felt the other's hand caress his hair, sighing.

"Even if you hadn’t said it, I would have known you were a virgin because you’re really tight." He said, pulling out a little and penetrating again. Pink gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. Hell, it hurt badly. The necromancer snorted with pleasure, narrowing his eyes. The inside of his victim was so hot he felt he was going to cum sooner than he wanted to. "Mnmnnnn ..." he murmured, thrusting again. Damn, he hadn’t had that much fun since a long time. Pink closed his eyes tightly as he pounded him painfully, emitting a moan of pain in a low voice. The sorcerer came out except for the tip, spat in his hand and spread his saliva down his cock, smiling delightedly. For the next time he went in, he entered much more easily, and couldn’t suppress a sigh of pleasure. Pink blushed as he discovered that not only it had hurt less, but wanted to take his own dick and indulge. No, it wasn’t the moment, not while he was with that monster! Another thrust reminded him that his enemy was probably very violent and ruthless. Why was he fucking him so calmly? He was doing it to humiliate him? Did he wanted to prolong his game? What a sick guy was he.

The necromancer had no hurry. He was accustomed to having to wait until his belongings were in optimal conditions, so he didn’t rush the process. The knight was still very tense, and he knew it wouldn’t be that amusing if pink didn’t finish before him. So why not take advantage of making sweet love until he relaxed?

He guided his hand down the knight's back, placing himself on top of him, making him support his weight with his arms on the ground and his face resting on them, his hips still lifted. He continued thrusting, but with soft, periodic movements, stroking his leg with the hand he wasn’t resting on the floor. Pink whimpered, trying to ignore that he was seducing him. Why was he doing that to him? Why was he trying to excite him? He swallowed as the other took his cock and began to masturbate him slowly. Oh, damn, he felt so damn good. It was what he needed. He felt the kisses, bites and licks on his back, heard his panted breathing and groans of pleasure. He was thrusting him a little faster than before. He was also masturbating with more emphasis. It couldn’t be. He understood what he was doing. He tried to think of the corpses, the blood, the fear, but he was already far away, his body had given into the sensation. The necromancer took him by the hips and thrusted once with much violence. A cry escaped his throat, a cry of content pleasure and pain. He wanted more. He scratched the ground when he received more, groaning in need. He hated himself for doing that. He felt the other's hand on his back, and heard him spoke in his ear.

"You like that, don’t you?" Pink shook his head, making the other laugh. "Don’t lie, that cry only meant one thing ..." With his hand he held him to the floor, licking his lips. "Tell me, tell me how much you want it." He began to annoy him, stroking the tip of his cock with his hand. Pink wasn’t going to ask for it. He stayed like this, trembling every time he stroked his manhood.

"Do what you have to do." He answered, sounding steady. The necromancer laughed amusedly, his deep voice reverberating into the hall.

"The prouder they are, the more I enjoy throwing them off the pedestal. I'll make you scream, asking for it, sooner than later." He said, giving a firm grip to the man's dick, thrusting hard. Pink clenched his fists, cursing the day the wretch was born. How could it be that in such a horrible situation his body betrayed him so vilely?

He was in constant denial, which prevented him from seeing that the more he fought, the more his enemy enjoyed torturing him. But when he managed to convince himself that this wasn’t so terrible (no one was going to die, life would continue, he would probably be rescued from this hell pit and no one would ever know about this episode when the wretch died under his axe), he thought it was better to make this evil man who was bowing him down get out of his scheme. He made an effort to smile, taking the place of the other's hand with his, stroking his own dick just as he liked. He noticed the brief stupor he caused, and even more when he told the necromancer that he wanted him to hold his hips with both hands, and that he didn’t had to worry about him. Pink smiled really pleased by how the other reacted.

"What...?" He asked, without finishing the sentence.

"...you're too busy with me, and I want you to focus on yourself."

"Five minutes ago you were being proud as heck. What are you planning?” He asked. Pink looked at him, smiling lustfully.

"If I'm going to hell, at least I want to have enjoyed what life has given to me." The necromancer sighed with pleasure when pink rubbed his buttocks against him. "I want more; all you can give to me."

' _Fuck_.' The other thought, feeling warmer than he was. The knight, for appearing so pure and good, had a dirty mouth and mind. He looked at him with uncertainty. Pink was smiling.

He smiled at his stupid surprise. Damn, the knight was playing with him.

He moaned when thrusted him hard, harder than he had ever done. Pink closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure seize him. Surely the lack of blood was affecting his way of thinking, but it didn’t matter. The necromancer didn’t stop. He penetrated fiercely, so much so that pink saw stars each time. He salivated indecently, clinging to the ground to stop moving so much.

"Mmmmmnfsfgs..." It made no sense whatever was coming out of his mouth. The sorcerer was also quite gone, and growled obscenities in the language of the dead. "Please…aww, yeah!" He asked him, begging for more. The other thrusted faster, still going hard.

"Shout it, I want to hear you." He said. Pink arched his back, screaming with pleasure something incoherent, but it had the effect. He felt the other embrace him and sit him on his lap, still fucking him. "Fuck, you're so sweet ..."

Pink didn’t know how it was possible to feel this way. He put his hands on the ground for sustain, and the other embraced him with great force, thrusting and panting obscenely. The knight simply kept in that position, masturbating and enjoying the sensation.

"I-I'm close..." he mumbled, groaning as the necromancer bit his shoulder, taking the place of pink’s hand and masturbating his cock with incredible strength. And the knight felt incredible too. He shrieked indecently as he came into the other's hand, still being fucked ruthless. He lost consciousness for a couple of seconds, noticing waves of pleasure running through his body. He was surprised to see that the necromancer wiped his hand on his back, but he understood why he did so when he felt he kissed and licked that area anxiously. Despite the fact that he had finished, Pink still enjoyed the way he pounded him. It kept him aroused the way he licked his neck and back.

"Ahhh, don’t stop~" He moaned, noticing how he gripped his hips more firmly. And the other groaned, too, with his always lascivious tone.

The necromancer was in a dilemma. He wanted it to last longer, but it was irresistible for him to end now, being so close. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life, and his body begged to end up in that moment inside pink. He decided that they could do it again another time, this time making it last longer. So he did his best, thrusting violently, losing his sanity with the other's words.

"...go deeper...hah...all in..."

He embraced him tightly, letting out a savage cry, ending up inside his enemy. He felt how he filled him, noticing how the knight was restless in his arms, uncomfortable. He thrusted a couple more times, still feeling strongly the afterglow, seeing stars. Cum drained from the other's anus as he withdrew his dick from it, still panting. And he embraced him tighter, smiling, not sarcastically, but with genuine happiness.

"...can I ... go and help my colleagues, right?" Pink asked, still panting. The necromancer chuckled.

"You have to do something else for me."

"I'm listening." Said pink, feeling the other's warm breath on his neck.

"I want a kiss from you."

Pink froze. What kind of order was that?

"You're kidding me, right?

"No. And I won’t let your friends go unless you give one to me." He said, releasing him. The knight turned around, a bit blushed. It was different to have relationships without love to give a kiss without love. He couldn’t fake that emotion, and he was afraid that this would bother the other. He timidly approached him and took his face in his hands, separating his lips a little, as if offering. In this he wasn’t a noob, at least, so he was more comfortable to see that the sorcerer didn’t make fun of him. He linked his lips to his, closing his eyes, and the other did the same. Incredibly, the one who took the next step was pink, tilting his head and sliding his tongue through the lips of the necromancer, who was left in embers when he felt it. He parted, opening his eyes and smiling innocently. The other approached him and kissed him back, continuing the initiated. The necromancer didn’t remember how good kisses felt, and pink’s mouth was soft, sweet and gentle with him.

Pink wasn’t surprised to feel the other slide his tongue between his lips, teasing. And he answered, passing it under his, making him giggle a bit. The necromancer cut the kiss, and smiled.

"Good. We'll leave your companions outside, and you can give them a hand. Remember that I'll be watching you, so don’t try anything."

Pink nodded, trying to get to his feet, but couldn’t, since he was weak and literally butthurt.

"...uh...I, I can’t stand up." The necromancer helped him to his feet, laughing indecently. They both walked to the door, and the necromancer gave the order to the fencer to open it. Pink took his bag and took out two potions, and was going to drag green to the outside, but the sorcerer and the fencer had already taken them to the hall. They were waiting for him.

He came out and squatted next to green, and poured the potion into his mouth, forcing him to swallow it. He did the same with red, but before he could see them recover, he realized he wasn’t presentable. In fact, he wasn’t even dressed. He stood up with great effort and gave them one last look before retreating into the hall. The fencer stayed there by order of his master, the latter entering after pink. When the door was closed, the knight looked at the other man while taking his clothes and putting them on, except for the protections for the body, which he only bothered to group. The necromancer walked to a corner of the room, taking a book under a pile of corpses, then went to his belongings and picked up only his pants and helmet, and dressed with them. When he had done this, he sat under a barred window, out of which came a light like hell’s, and he opened the book with black leather covers on a marked page.

Pink approached to his bag and took it, tottering. He sat on the floor right there and checked it, finding a potion. He uncorked it and drank it slowly, every sip hurting. He always believed that the thing smelled of urine and tasted like cow’s doo doo, but with all the stench that was there, the potion was odorless to his nose now. He remembered the taste of the necromancer's mouth, and felt shivers. That guy even tasted like misfortune, and smelled of death, and evoked evil.

He loathed him.

He felt a little better with the potion, and sighed, putting the empty container back in his bag. He stood up, collected his scattered things, the axe, the potion he had thrown, his protections, and piled them into a corner of the room, sitting there waiting for the slipslop to take effect. He thought of his comrades, on whether they would have awakened or remained unconscious. He hoped they would leave soon the castle, because they were weak and the enemies could attack them and kill them with ease. The fall from the castle was long and dangerous. He was startled to see that the necromancer resuscitated a corpse. The undead stood up, waiting for an order. The necromancer read something from the book, and the other nodded, kneeling on the floor. Then he read another fragment, and the undead looked at him. He made a faint sound, and then did nothing else. He heard a growl from the sorcerer, who was looking for something from the book anxiously. Pink didn’t understand what he was trying to do, but he tried not to get interested on it too much. However, he continued to stare despite the mental note he had made.

He started thinking about the blacksmith, who was probably at the forge doing his job. He didn’t remember when he'd started liking him, but that didn’t matter. He missed his nice smile, and his indomitable hair, and his voice. His voice was so kind...

A sharp sound startled him. The necromancer had closed his book with fury and the undead fell to the ground, losing its magical halo. He heard him curse, but did not ask anything. He acted like he wasn’t paying attention, with his head down. And the necromancer got up, and walked towards the other giant door at the end of the room, crossing it and leaving him alone.

Pink again thought of the blacksmith, feeling comfort in the memory of their conversations. He always thought about him when he was alone. Would the blacksmith think of him? He hoped so.

More than an hour passed, and the necromancer didn’t come back. Pink was tired of sitting among corpses, and personally was truly terrified that they would suddenly rise up because of, god how stupid, black magic. He laughed at his stupidity, and stood up, surveying the area. He didn’t know what to do. He began to walk in the room, careful not to step on any corpse. Glacial soldiers, thieves, castle soldiers, fencers, a couple of brutes and many more types of warriors were there. When he ran into a gray knight, a chill ran down his spine. They could even be from his squad. He squatted, and lifted the visor of the knight’s helmet. He didn’t know him, thankfully. He stood up, deciding to return to his corner. However, the corner was full of fearsome enemies, and that made him a little nervous.

He looked at the gray knights, and he had a rather odd idea. That place was ruining his mind.

He cleared the area where he had left his things, and dragged each of the gray knights there, sitting them against the walls in rows. When he finished, he approached them and began to greet them one by one, smiling. He would lift their visor and see if he knew them. So far, he recognized the faces of only two knights of other squadron. There was one of them that had half of his face destroyed, so he backed away in fright. He apologized for his rude reaction, and continued to check. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he recognized someone from his squad. Not only was from his squad, they were also good friends. Pink sat down next to him, on the verge of tears.

"No... not you...why did you have to die? Now we're both in this hell." The last time they had spoken was before the invasion of the castle, when they camped in the pastures. He was the only one who talked honestly with him, and told him his experiences in other battles, fights in the arena and everything else. He really hated the loss.

Pink hugged him, crying in silence. He didn’t know how much time he spent like this. He probably fell asleep in that position, finally yielding to exhaustion. He felt safer among his companions, even though they were dead.

"Hey." He heard a voice, and opened his eyes, seeing a pair of feet in front of him. He looked up, and his face looked serious when he realized that he’d slept for a long time. "What the actual fuck?"

"What?" Pink asked, still half asleep.

"You’ve gathered all the bodies of knights and you are embracing one now." He could see the smile in his eyes. "Did you feel lonely, pink?"

"No." Pink rose to his feet, setting aside his former companion.

"Why did you do that?" He pointed to the line of corpses, curious. "If it's not loneliness, then tell me what it is."

Pink shrugged. The necromancer crouched beside the gray knight pink was hugging, and raised the visor to see who it was. A wicked smile crept to his lips, rising again on his feet.

"It's amazing how similar we are in tastes, knight." He said, looking at pink with an amused expression.

"What do you mean with that?" He asked, confused. The necromancer laughed wickedly.

"The knight you were embracing so fervently was my favorite by far when he came here. I couldn’t count the times I made him mine, but I loved to lie with him for hours. Don’t you think he’s a magnificent champion?”

Pink's eyes widened. It couldn’t be that that wretch had just said that...

"..." The words didn’t come out of his throat, but he approached to the necromancer without thinking and pushed him away from his friend. He laughed in surprise.

"Whoa, easy!" Pink stared at him angrily. "You can keep him if you want, since you like him so much."

"He was my friend! You miserable sick fuck!"

The sorcerer chuckled, listening to him insult. Pink cried in anger, not knowing what to do. He felt incredibly shattered on the inside. He knew that the other used the corpses for unorthodox purposes, but to confess without shame what he did with his best friend was too much for him. He didn’t have his axe at hand, but didn’t cared for that. He threw himself on top of the necromancer, and grabbed him and threw him to the ground, enraged. Before the man rose to his feet, he stomped him, and he was going to continue to do so, but the necromancer flew away, answering quickly with his fist, flying with his dark wings. He summoned three undead (a large bear, and two castle soldiers), and ordered them to attack pink. This one was quickly reduced due to the lack of protections and weapons, and when they had him against the ground, the necromancer came down and approached.

"What a big tantrum for nothing, right? Was it useful what you just did?" Pink tried to pull away, but he couldn’t. "Did that tantrum make your friend live again? No. Why do you even bother?"

Pink let the sadness seize him. The sorcerer for strange reasons didn’t feel very comfortable seeing him cry. Sobbing was escaping from him, and by a gesture of the necromancer, those who were holding him let go and walked away. The knight sat on the floor, crying disconsolately, not caring about the world. He hated to know that his enemy was right, though he was still very annoyed to know that he was using him in his nasty vices.

The necromancer turned away from pink, displeased to see a man cry for what he believed was nothing. However, seeing that pink was still crying on the floor, the necromancer made a gesture and revived the body of the gray knight who had been his friend. He stood up, and immediately looked at pink. The necromancer put a hand on his shoulder, approaching him confidently.

"Comfort him." He murmured in the dead people's tongue. The knight nodded, and turned to the other in silence. Pink yelled in anger as he felt his embrace, and tried to break free.

"Let go of me, accursed one! You’re a fuc-!” When he saw that the gauntlets were like those of his uniform, he stopped. He continued sobbing at the sight of his friend embracing him. The gray knight sat down beside him, looking at him. Pink trembled.

"It’s ... it’s that you, gray?" He asked, ceasing to sob at least. The knight nodded, and pink felt his heart beating with joy. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I- I had no idea it was you." He hugged him tightly, and gray wrapped his arms around him.

"It doesn’t matter." Said the gray knight. Pink felt the tears drip when he heard his voice.

The necromancer was shocked to hear him speak. He had tried for years to get his dead’s voices back, but for some reason they lost it when they died. It was the first time he’d heard a dead man say anything. He paid attention, thinking about what his book said about voices.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to see you again. I never knew what happened to you since they took away all the bodies." Pink murmured. The gray knight smiled under his helmet, listening. "We lost you near the castle."

"Yes." The other replied. He lifted his helmet a little, showing a deep cut in a vein. "Someone got me, as you can see."

Pink lifted the visor, examining the wound. "Does it hurt?"

“No.” He replied.

Pink didn’t want to talk about such sad stuff. He smiled, suddenly remembering something. "Guess who kissed the princess in a green dress?"

“Was it green?” Pink laughed.

"Ironically, it was red."

Gray giggled a bit, and stood up, going towards pink’s corner. He followed, and they sat down to talk more privately. The necromancer walked away, and sat down at the far end of the room with his book.

Would it have to do that having a nexus with a dead, the connection to the body would be stronger? But that depended of the enchanter, not other factors. He stared at them both, thinking how adorable pink looked when he was happy. He was probably the only person in the world he didn’t hate, despite being his enemy. It must be the guts he has.

To believe that he could beat him in a fight without a weapon, he had to have guts, or be a fool.

* * *

  
When the night fell, at least in real time that would be the night, pink had already told all the important events, and gray had caught up. Pink even told him his daily anecdotes. Then, suddenly, gray looked very discouraged.

"What’s wrong?" Pink asked. Gray smiled at him.

"I feel tired." He leant his head against the wall, and sighed. "It's strange, but I just want to sleep." Pink seemed to understand what he meant. He put his hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. "Then sleep, I will not stop you. Take care of yourself, gray."

"You too take care."

Suddenly, everything went silent. Pink looked at his hands, not knowing what to do. He stood and walked towards the necromancer, who was still reading. He closed the book when pink stood by his side.

"What do you want?" He said, sounding hostile. Pink just looked at him in silence. The necromancer then returned to his book, ignoring him.

Five minutes of silence passed until pink said something.

"Why don’t they last longer?" The necromancer looked up.

"That's none of your business."

"Even so I want to know, why do they die again?"

"They don’t die again, you fool. They never went back to life."

The sorcerer truly hated when people asked questions about his magic. However, pink was stubborn as fuck.

"I'll put it in another way. Why doesn’t your spell last longer?"

"Why are you interested?" Replied the other. Pink looked away, annoyed. Why was he so elusive?

"Because I've seen your magic before, and I know it lasts much longer. Besides, gray told me that he usually doesn’t feel anything, but it seemed strange that now he was tired.”

The necromancer looked up, closed the book, and smiled.

"Congratulations, you have finally sent him to eternal rest."

"Wait, what does that mean?" He asked, confused.

"You bored him to death.” Pink was ashamed. He was teasing him. The other laughed in his deep voice, rising from his place. "Did you enjoy your time with him?"

"We had...unfinished businesses..." Pink replied, serious. The necromancer laughed again, resting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your stupid tantrum went away." Pink felt a chill at the change of mood in his voice, going from playful to annoyed very quickly. "It really makes me sulky to see your stupidities."

"Everyone sees it his own way. For me you’re still a sick psychopath." The necromancer felt like strangling him, but smiled instead, making a slight laugh and resisting the impulse.

"Sounds like an appropriate term." He said, moving away. Pink saw him walk out the door, leaving him alone there. He couldn’t stand that guy.

* * *

 

The next morning, the necromancer entered the room, and was baffled to see a barricade raised with corpses at the entrance. He flew over it, feeling annoyance from just coming in. In one corner of the room the floor was covered with white bears, and pink was laying on top of them, looking at the ceiling. The necromancer came to his side, and looked at him with disgust.

"I have to ask you to stop moving my belongings or I’ll punish you."

Pink almost didn’t look at him.

"I’m sorry."

That apology sounded so without feeling that the other exploded with rage.

"You don’t regret it! Explain me what you're up to or I swear-!"

"I was cold, I covered the entrance because the wind was coming in, and I covered myself with these things." He pointed to the bears. The necromancer calmed the mood almost immediately.

"All right, I'll believe you." He pulled something out of his bag. "I just came to give you this." Pink received it, and opened it. It was a sliced bread sandwich filled with peanut butter and jam. The necromancer smiled. "I know you knights like these things."

Pink had always loved sliced bread with whatever stuff could have inside. It seemed to be a requirement for being a knight that you liked this garbage. They sold it everywhere as well.

"Well you're right." Pink looked at him sideways. "You didn’t put anything on it? Poison, dark spells of yours?"

The necromancer raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm going to kill you, it's going to be with a weapon." He said, moving away. "See you later. Make sure everything is as it was, for your sake."

He left the place, leaving the door closed again. Pink looked at the bread, and smelled it. It didn’t look contaminated. He was hungry, but not that much. He rose from his place and began to clear the entrance, distributing the bodies around the room. He didn’t want to order the bears again; they were soft and comfortable, more than the bloodstained ground. He sat on them again, and ate the bread, noting that he felt better.

He loved peanut butter with jam.

"Maybe you’ll get bored with this, but I’m going to tell you anyway." Said to gray, still with his mouth full. "The day...about Thursday, I went to the forge to see the blacksmith. I know, typical of me, and the guy is probably suspecting about my continued visits, but I was dying to tell him. And I was about to, but then she appeared, you know, the veterinarian, like, she came out of the nothing…and she came close to him and said ‘Hey honey, I need a little of your help’, with her so nasal voice that she has, and the very imbecile followed her into the Ark. Gosh...” Pink got really angry when he remembered that. "And I waited for, at least, half an hour for the asshole to come back, and I got bored. I was going with all the courage to tell him what I felt, but that kind of things are turn-offs, gray. So I went away, went to the village to buy black and white fabric, and I went back to the idiot, and the idiot got rid of apologies when he saw me. I can’t help but forget my anger when they apologize to me, but now that I think about it again, I should have slapped him for being so inconsiderate of me." Pink finished the sandwich, and tapped his friend. "That's what I wanted to tell you. Boring, right?"

"Not at all." He heard. Pink looked up, and saw the necromancer in the other side of the room. When did he entered? He hadn’t heard him. "I regret that I didn’t hear the very beginning."

"Fuck you." Pink said, unable to believe his bad luck. The necromancer laughed, and came over and sat down beside him.

"So the blacksmith, huh? Too bad I don’t know him."

"Leave me alone." The other laughed evilly.

"You're already going crazy, talking to the corpses and organizing them like dolls. Stop wasting your time, because gray won’t listen.”

"You could, then, revive him."

"Mmm?" Said the necromancer, smiling. "That comes with a price. Are you willing to pay for it?" Pink sighed. Maybe he should stop talking to gray for a while. He got annoyed, sitting a little further away from the sorcerer. He gave him no distance, and got close to him again. The knight didn’t look into his face.

"Take off your helmet." The necromancer ordered. As it was commanded, he did, with much displeasure. Pink couldn’t hide his face of annoyance when the other asked to look at him. "If you don’t want to make a deal with me, at least tell me the story of how you and the blacksmith met." Pink didn’t know what to say. He looked worried. "It's... quite personal...I've never told it before."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do well. I’ve listened the way you narrate." The necromancer tried not to intimidate him with touches or stuff like that, but he’d have liked to do it just for the sake of seeing him uncomfortable.

"Can I not?" Asked the other, sounding tired.

"I'm sorry, but you can’t choose on this one, knight." The necromancer pointed out. Pink sighed, settling on the bear, still looking annoyed.

"Well, I'll start from the beginning. I entered the academy of arms at age 20. I was pretty good with weapons, and they quickly raised me to more advanced levels. All I wanted to be in life was to be a knight, but I wanted to be the most cordial knight, wanted to save people and probably marry a princess, because it is the maximum desire of a knight to rescue a princess. "

The necromancer chuckled softly.

"Princesses, huh? You fell hard hehehe." Pink raised an eyebrow, clearly annoyed by the comment. The other was still laughing, apparently the whole thing caused him a tremendous grace.

Pink continued when he stopped.

"So when I finished learning there, I went to the king's castle, and they took me with the magician of the place, a super nice woman, and she taught me how to externalize (or rather cast) my magic. When they realized my magic was different from others’, I felt out of place, as there was still no identifier color for me. Besides, it didn’t seem extremely deadly, but rather pleasing to the eye. The magician took me along with the other tutors of the castle so that they could evaluate if my magic was acceptable or they should teach me to cast it in another way. Almost everyone agreed to make a new identifier, but the king didn’t agree to have someone with such comically adorable magic. And then…" Pink tried to calm down his voice. "The fighting tutor came forward and told him that 'it was unfair to teach other ways to cast magic to such unique people.' The king told him that it was unfair also for those who had been taught other ways in magic that they didn’t had an identifying color, to which the mage replied that they weren’t so different from each other. Long story short, they let me keep my magic as it was, and I didn’t have to wear the gray uniform, or the orange one, which would have been the closest, I think. "

"Mmm." The necromancer crossed his arms. "And what does this story have to do with your significant other?" He asked, noting that pink had forgotten the origin of the conversation. The knight snorted.

"The one who taught me to fight was the blacksmith, he was my weapons’ and fighting tutor, he taught me more sophisticated fighting techniques, and he fixed our weapons when we asked him. We called him ‘uncle’ because he’s the most experienced. I think that’s all, basically."

"All? You’ve got to be kidding." The other said to him in disbelief. Pink blushed a bit.

"There’s not that much else to tell. We’ve been fighting for the king almost all of the time, and he is no longer an active member of the Royal Army, so I see him late, bad and never."

"Why do you like him so much then?" The necromancer seemed surprised. Pink was a little sad when he remembered his affable face.

"It’s difficult to explain. Maybe he was very nice, or I liked the way he looked, or I liked the way he was ... I couldn’t tell when I realized that I liked him... just...one day I realized I didn’t want to lose him." He said. Then he fell silent, tears streaming down his face.

"Hey, stop crying." The necromancer frowned. "Such sadness does it give to you to have been a coward and never said anything to him? It's not worth crying about the past." Pink felt those words like a blow to the stomach. He shouted at the sorcerer in the face, with unusual anger.

"What do you know about?! You've never had to deal with that!"

"Never?" The other's voice sounded terrifyingly menacing. Pink was a bit scared to hear him. "You don’t want to disqualify someone with such a bad argumentative fallacy."

"Oh, then you know how to declare yourself, eh? Who was the unfortunate?"

Pink immediately regretted saying something so frank. The necromancer looked at him with such anger that he thought he was going to kill him right there.

"The only unfortunate here is you. Without counting my past, you were coward, childish and stupid. What hope can you have for a man who is dating a woman?" Pink clenched his teeth, trying to contain his anger. But the necromancer didn’t stop. "You know he doesn’t reciprocate to you, and never will."

"Stop it, you couldn’t know!"

"Are you sure? And you do?" Pink remained silent, swallowing the tears that were struggling to escape his eyes. The other had a smug expression. "No. You don’t know, because you never asked him, and that's not my fault, because if you had survived this and killed me, you would have died with the wizard, and the blacksmith would never have known." The necromancer softened his voice at the expression of pain on pink’s face. "If I were you ... I would have never left on a journey without letting him know."

Pink knew he was right, but there was nothing more painful than someone reassuring you so crudely. He didn’t want to hear any more.

"That's why you asked me to tell my story? You just wanted to rub in my face that I'll never get out of here." He said with tears running down his face, frowning with anger. The necromancer rolled his eyes, unable to feel more displeased.

"I wanted to know what you liked about him, but if you feel so sad at the thought of him, that's not my problem anymore. But it's understandable: you came to save princesses and ended up waiting for a knight to rescue you." The necromancer got up and walked away from him, pretty annoyed. He picked up his book and sat at the other end of the room, ignoring the knight's presence completely.

Pink continued to cry on his place.

He hated the necromancer as he hated the vet, but more the necromancer than the vet.

* * *

  
Wow. It all made sense now. Pink had a love interest, and that made him even more amusing. So, the blacksmith. What was so special about that guy?, he wondered, distracted from his book of spells. As pink was a good guy, probably the blacksmith was nice too, he must be a natural fighter, and was in favor of having been his favorite tutor. Heck, he liked veterans, apparently. The necromancer thought that he himself wasn’t a good guy, he was bad as fuck, but he was a better fighter than pink and also had a position of power over him, so that was good. He was annoyed to find himself distracted from his tasks, and grunted, staring at the ceiling. Who knows why he was so unfocused lately.

* * *

 

Pink didn’t spoke to him the next day. He really was hurt for what he had said. The sorcerer did not pay much attention to that, and preferred to spend time in his room for the day. However, despite trying to read from his book of dark magic, he constantly found himself thinking about what he had said to pink. It had really been savage the way he told him, but he had never been soft with anyone, left alone a fucking enemy. The knight was crying more than when they made the deal that made him his in exchange for the life of his companions, so he really had passed a limit when he touched the subject.

"You've been on that page for half an hour, are you even reading that?" The wizard had entered the room. The necromancer looked at him in silence.

"The truth is, no." He closed the book, and sat more politely in the chair. "I was thinking about ... stuff."

"It gets harder if you're not focused." The wizard emphasized. The sorcerer felt himself cornered by that statement. "There is no way to read a book by looking at the ceiling."

"I wasn’t reading anymore." The wizard nodded.

"I need you to come with me. There are things to attend to, and your help is invaluable at times like this." The necromancer asked no questions. He stood up, setting the book aside on the table, and took his sword and his bag of things. He followed the wizard down the stairs in absolute silence.

* * *

 

He had been in there for five days, and he was already going crazy. Being among corpses all the time made him sick, and the cold look, or unpleasant dealings with the necromancer, didn’t make it much better. He needed to talk to gray, because he couldn’t even use his imagination to hide away for a while.

He waited almost all day for the sorcerer to arrive, being in constant watch. He thought about what he had to do, and braced himself to do it without hesitation.

When the necromancer arrived, he was surprised when pink came out to greet him at the door. Well, the knight had not even talked to him in days, so something big had to be happening.

"What's the matter?" He said, surprised. When he didn’t answer, he drew a smile on his lips. "Did your rage pass at last, knight?" Pink swallowed.

"I want you to reanimate gray." He asked, lowering his head. "Please".

The other smiled wickedly, taking his face with his gloved hand. Pink hated that, as it made him feel incredibly uncomfortable.

"You know what I'm asking for in return, are you still willing?"

Pink nodded, blushing. The necromancer released him.

"That's good." He said, thinking what to do next. He looked around, and went and revived two dead for guarding the door. Then he walked around the room, checking the bodies, reviving a beefy bear, an industrialist, and a thief. "Come closer." Said to pink, going towards a wall. He murmured something to the bear, and the alluded sat against it cross-legged. He began to undress, leaving his garments in order to one side, and when he finished, he sat on the legs of the bear, getting comfy, looking at pink. "You should undress too."

"What’s this? They’re going to be watching?" Pink swallowed. The necromancer laughed loudly, the laughter sounding throughout the room.

"They're dead! What are they going to do?" The industrialist made a gesture of guffawing, but without making a sound, as if he had heard the best joke ever. Pink turned red.

"I'm not going to sit down and let them get in."

"Sorry, my rules. They're just going to assist, that's all." He hissed something in that strange language, and the industrialist and the thief approached pink and began to remove his clothes. The knight allowed this, feeling a little annoyed at having spectators, but hey, if that way he could have gray back...

The necromancer smiled from his place watching how they undressed the other. He had longed for the moment when he would have pink for himself. He feared having to force him one of these days, because he was really thinking about him all the time and it wasn’t his idea to be so obnoxious, after all that happened.

Unfortunately, it was in his nature not being a nice person.

"Well ... why don’t you come and sit down?" He invited him, trying to sound friendly. Pink approached, and hesitated about sitting on the other's lap. He tried to think it wasn’t that big of a deal, and he did. The necromancer helped him accommodate, and as he did so, he began stroking his body with unusual delicacy. Pink closed his eyes, surrendering to him. It was good to feel someone who was alive, even if it was this way, anything was better than being among corpses in silence so many days in a row.

"Does it feel good like this?" The sorcerer asked, knowing the answer. Of course it felt good! He was putting his effort on it!

"Yes." Pink answered, and noticed that the other man was smiling broadly at his statement.

"Then do the same for me, will you?"

Pink turned slightly in his position, remaining on his side over the other's lap. He slid his hands down the pale skin of the man and kissed his shoulder, trying not to think too much about what he was doing. The necromancer tried not to give importance to what he thought.

He smiled savagely when pink kissed his lips. He knew that pink preferred to feel loved over feeling wanted, and understood that it was due to his gentle nature, but he really got irritated about his slow pace. He lowered his hand on pink’s body and took the virility of the latter with sweetness. Pink let out his breath, closing his eyes, the characteristic blush staining his cheeks. He played with the dick as he returned the kiss, this time much more intimate and long. Pink threw his arms around his neck, parting his lips to let him do his will.

If there was anything that excited the necromancer more than blood and the knowledge that he was powerful, it was that others submitted to him.

Pink felt his body relaxing in the other's arms, losing some of his shyness. He couldn’t help but smile when the other man made him lie down in his arms, kissing his neck and whispering on his ear. "You're so nice, pink... much more than any other knight..."

The necromancer had a truly incredible voice when he used it kindly. Pink wondered why he always acted like a jerk to him, and now he was being so gentle. He was shaking, losing some of the notion of his position. He kissed him with incredible eagerness, making pink feel that he didn’t need anything else at the moment. A terrible heat flooded him, and he wondered if it would be the room, finally ceasing to be so cold, or if it would be him. It felt good as he caressed him down there, he was getting excited faster than he imagined. On the other hand, the sorcerer began to say dirty things into his ear, returning more to his habitual character.

Pink loved to hear him talk like that. It could be said that it was a guilty pleasure to enjoy it, especially since he hated the guy on every occasion except this one.

The undead watched the scene in silence. What they would have given to see when they were alive their master fucking a goddamn knight...

The tongue inside his mouth was replaced by a pair of fingers. Pink noticed the lascivious gaze of the other when he did that. Oh, of course he understood what it meant, he wasn’t a fool. He was more worried about if he would actually do it in that way. He made a forward and backward motion with his hand, as if he were thrusting tantalizingly slow. The knight breathed through his mouth as best as he could, closing his eyes.

"Do not close your eyes. Look at me.” He lifted his head a little, and pink opened his eyes. What a dirty expression his enemy had. However, he hated to admit that he liked to see it. His hand tasted like blood, but it was washing away with his saliva. "I know you like it, don’t pretend you don’t."

Pink looked at him with narrowed eyes, closing his mouth over the other's fingers. The man gave him a smile and laughed lightly.

"Just imagine how it would feel, pink. You couldn’t even breathe." He pushed his fingers to the bottom, and pink blushed deeply as he imagined the case where his enemy touched the back of his throat. "All down inside."

The necromancer stroked his face with his other hand, sighing. Would pink vomit if he gave him fellatio? Probably yes, unfortunately. It wasn’t what he’d planned for that moment, but the idea of fucking that beautiful face that his hostage had was nice, with his adorable mouth and flushed cheeks.

He removed the fingers from his mouth, watching the saliva in them. He moved that hand to the virility of pink and used it as a lubricant, and continued to masturbate him. Pink clung to him, letting out sighs and moans of pleasure. The necromancer watched him closely, memorizing that expression in his mind. He murmured something in the dark language he used to communicate with the dead, and pink was startled when he was lifted, leaving him standing on his feet. The necromancer then stood as well, and motioned him to sit on the bear. Pink settled himself on the bear with his legs stretched out, not really understanding what he had to do. Then the bear took him by the arms and lifted him a bit, and almost by reflex pink gathered his legs, taken by surprise. The necromancer laughed lightly, sitting on the lap of the bear facing pink beneath his legs. Then the bear lowered him, sitting him on the sorcerer. Pink could see that the other two undead were approaching. He sighed as the necromancer stroked his legs, and he kissed him softly on the lips in response, guided by his romantic nature. The other spit his hand and moistened his dick with a few strokes, still looking into the pink’s eyes. This one bit his lower lip, looking down, and the necromancer smiled.

"I know this scares you, but I promise I'll be careful." Those reassuring words sorted effect on pink, who sighed, smiling as if they had discovered his fear.

"I'm not scared...I mean... a little nervous maybe?"

The necromancer chuckled, lifting his hips and separating his buttocks. Pink helped him, crossing his legs around him and putting his hands on his shoulders. He was surprised when he realized that the man had only put the penis in his posterior. And then, he thrusted him, and pink narrowed his eyes.

Well, he hadn’t expected it to feel so good.

The necromancer kissed his neck as he thrusted, and heard him groan in a low voice, which turned him on a little. Well, not a little, but quite a lot. He felt the hard member of the sorcerer between his buttocks, sometimes it rubbed his anus as he thrusted up. The necromancer murmured something, and pink repressed a gasp when the soldier and the thief lifted him from the legs, each to one side, and they fell to their knees, holding them on their shoulders. The bear held him by the arms, placing him in a comfortable position for the sorcerer. The latter looked into his eyes, and put a hand near his mouth, cupping it as if to hold something.

"Spit." The man asked. Pink gathered some saliva and spat in the hand, and the other smiled, bringing it to his anus. The knight grimaced as he inserted a finger, feeling discomfort. The necromancer began to dilate him, moving his finger to the sides, and pink growled with discomfort. "Easy." He murmured, slowing down. Pink frowned, and pouted, or something like that. The other man found that incredibly funny, and kissed the knight's frown. Pink softened his expression. "You're more sensitive than I thought."

Pink would have refuted that statement, because it doesn’t matter if you're the toughest guy in the world, if someone puts a finger on your butt you'd never feel comfortable, even less if it was a klutz like the necromancer who was doing the job.

"How would you feel if I did that to you?" Pink asked, noting that he was dilating a bit. He did no longer feel that horrid pain in his ass.

"Flattered that you’re willing to do it."

Okay, how he didn’t see that coming? It was so typical of him ...

He let out a whimper as he inserted another finger. The only reason he didn’t kick the other guy's face was that they had him on every side. Heck, now it hurt a lot.

"Just a little more..." the man whispered to him, stroking his face. "If you were more relaxed, everything would be easier."

Sure. It was easy to say it when you weren’t the one taken from all limbs with legs wide open. The nuisance was so great that pink began to think about the little fight they had had a few days ago, and gritted his teeth in rage. No, no. The knight tried to relax. It wasn’t time to protest, not when all things were against him. The necromancer seemed to read it in his expression, and pink was surprised when he heard him speak of the subject.

"I ... I know it's not the time to talk about it, but I feel like I went overboard with you the other day. We have not talked much since then, have we?" Pink felt his eyes moist as he remembered. He hated everything he had said, and it hurt even more to imagine that it was true, that he would never see anyone again. He nodded. The necromancer lowered his gaze, and his voice sounded gruff, steady. "I would never speak to anyone who ever said such blatant things about me." Said the sorcerer. "In fact, I did not like what you said to me, so I probably wouldn’t have taken the first step." Pink frowned.

"I guess I had no choice, since I'll stay here for an eternity."

"You could have done nothing about it." The necromancer raised an eyebrow.

"I'm doing it for gray." Pink almost spat out his words. The other smiled with relief.

"Then I must thank him that I can hear your voice again." Pink looked to the side as he stroked his hair. "It would be a shame not to hear you talk."

"Well, you could just force me to, don’t you?"

The necromancer laughed at that accusation.

"I can possess a body. I can force it to live." Pink paid attention. "But if there's something I cannot do, it's to force someone to speak. I suppose that applies for the living, too, if they have a strong will."

"Gray does talk."

"He's the only undead I've ever heard making modulated sounds."

"Why?" Pink couldn’t help but be curious about those things. His eyes narrowed as the other lifted the hand and pressed his fingers deep into his mouth.

"I guess he really wants to talk to you." Pink shivered as he withdrew the fingers. "It's a mystery to me."

"Your book doesn’t say anything about it?" Pink asked.

"It only says that the voice corresponds to the soul.” He took the knight's hips and looked into his eyes. "We can talk about this later, you know..."

Pink truly wanted to know more about the other's book, but understood that it wasn’t the moment. He nodded. The necromancer smiled sweetly at him.

"If they knew in the kingdom that you are interested in a black magic book, they would burn you alive." He murmured, forcing the entrance into the other's cavity. Pink winced, but couldn’t help laughing.

"I hope they never know about this." The other felt tremendous relief at the sound of his laugh. Damn, he did envy the blacksmith. With the personality that pink had, probably that guy had forgotten about the veterinarian. Welp, if he were the blacksmith, he would have left her immediately. Although it was just a supposition that the blacksmith was interested in her.

"Be grateful that you’re not a woman, or you would be accused of witchcraft..." He joked, but immediately fell silent. Pink noticed that change of mood, and loosened the grip of the bear on his arm, placing his hand on the cheek of the necromancer.

"Something’s wrong?"

The other shook his head. He approached pink, taking him by the hips, and kissed his lips, trying to silence his doubts. The knight had a sensor to know when sadness found his way into someone, but he wasn’t going to let him even mention it.

Pink clenched his fists as he pushed more into him. The necromancer didn’t look as excited as he was at first. That wasn’t good; if he couldn’t give him what he wanted, he would probably be pissed off and wouldn’t reanimate gray. He deepened the kiss, taking the other by surprise. If the fucking bear wouldn’t be holding him by the arms he could do a lot more ...

The necromancer closed his eyes, letting himself be swept along by the knight. Slowly he ran his hands up pink’s torso until he reached his face, cupping it with both of them. He kissed then with more fervor, so pink endeavored to please him.

"Ask him to release my arms." The knight whispered, pointing to the bear with a gesture. The necromancer gave the order, and pink put his arms on the shoulders of the man, and moaned with pleasure when he put his hands on his waist and lowered him over his cock. "Ummff..."

"Too fast?" The necromancer asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows. Pink caressed the back of the man’s neck with his thumbs, shaking the head in negative.

"You're fine, it's just ..." The knight blushed, embarrassed. He couldn’t explain it, but the other seemed to understand because he smiled wickedly.

"It touched the prostate." He told him, pulling him down, making him tremble in his place.

"Is that how it is called?" Pink had never heard the name. The necromancer laughed.

"Sure, how did you think it was called?" Pink snorted when he lowered him again.

"I don’t know...I’ve just found out about its existence..."

He began to thrust slowly, looking into his eyes. The knight felt pain, but not as much as the first time, and he had the plus of feeling the touch of the other's abdomen in his crotch. He liked the way he held him. Suddenly he was startled when the thief who held one of his legs slid his hand down the rear of his thigh, just because he wanted to see pink’s reaction. The necromancer stopped him with a look and an evident threat in the tongue of the dead. The thief then shrugged and stopped bothering.

"What did you say to him?" Pink asked, still hugging his neck. The necromancer let out a soft laugh.

"Do you want the literal translation?"

"Yes."

"Stop that if you don’t want your arrows shoved up your ass." Pink blushed, looking at the thief. This one simply avoided looking back at him, clearly annoyed. Then sighed as the necromancer slid his hand down his leg, smiling smugly. "I don’t blame him. You truly have nice legs, and they're used to take what they like." Pink looked away shamefully when he heard him say that.

"Maybe he did it for other reasons." Said the knight, shrugging his shoulders.

"I could assure you that if he were alive, he would have touched you much more than that." The knight let out his breath as the other thrusted him a little harder. Oh, he still didn’t understand why it felt so good when he passed by that point.

The necromancer did not forgive. It hurt when he went stronger against him, but he didn’t slow down at the sight of his face. Pink clung firmly to him, and every time he thrusted hard, he growled, clawing at the other's back, making him know that he was uncomfortable. At least in that way the intensity decreased a bit.

The other felt great pleasure when he thrusted hard and the knight clawed at his back desperately. It hurt every time, but it made him feel alive, and he didn’t understand why when he scratched he became more excited. He’d always had a weakness to make others submit to him, and his biggest fetish was probably to subdue them even though they fought. Pink clawed hard, screaming when he, instead of lowering the force, increased it. He outlined a disgruntled smile, moaning with pleasure and letting himself go. He had a strong grip on his hips, fucking him over and over again. Pink felt his hair bristle as he brought his mouth to his ear.

"I don’t know if you scratch me because you want me to stop or because you want more." He said, holding him and giving him a good look, stopping a bit. Pink blushed, his voice trembling.

"Ah...am..."

"Answer me, damn it." He whispered in annoyance.

"... hurts pretty bad, but ..." he looked lascivious, caressing his face. The older kissed his neck, beginning to move his body against his in a much more delicate way. "Hah ... ahhhh ..." the knight felt his cock burn with excitement. _Oh, holy shit_ , he thought. He really liked how the man did it. He never was a conservative, but he wasn’t the kind of person who goes out with every guy he meets, so it was difficult to understand why he liked so much that a damn psychopath made him feel so hot.

It was probably an unknown kink of his.

The necromancer laughed, stroking the knight's jaw, looking into his eyes, very close to him. Pink could feel his breath, warm, odorless (what an incredible thing).

"Better?"

"You have no idea." Pink sighed, delighted to feel the other's hand wrap around his dick and stroke it. He closed his eyes, and threw back his head. The sorcerer slid his lips over the skin of his now exposed neck, kissing and breathing its essence. He could still smell it under the stench of blood, sweat and dust of the road, not counting the smell of the room. Pink smelled as lovely as he looked.

"I think I can get it, actually." He whispered into his ear, still masturbating. Pink was breathing faster, but he wasn’t out of control yet. He heard him snort, seemingly satisfied with what he was doing to him. Curse from all heavens. Why did he feel so damn good?

He looked up at the ceiling of the room, sighing. He didn’t want to look at the dead. He couldn’t look at gray, not in the position he was in. He felt dirty, he felt useless, he felt horrible, and at the same time, so, so pleased, that he wanted to shout his feelings of lust and pain to whatever his lungs were capable of, no matter if that was morally unacceptable, or if that would degrade him even more. Then the necromancer interrupted his thoughts with a hug. Pink hugged him too, not to lose his balance.

"Excuse me, knight," he said, smiling wickedly, “as I’m not able to repress myself anymore.”

The knight did not quite understand until he felt the other's hands come down his back and grab his butt, holding him firmly in that position. The next onslaught was wild. Pink felt like he was destroying his intestines with such force, and tears streamed from his eyes as he drowned in a cry of pain. The other man did not stop. The hands that held him over his owner's lap were implacable, and his whole body was shocked to hear the sorcerer’s growl, an excited and satisfied growl.

"Ah! ...hah...please ..." pink whimpered, scratching the back of his warder. "...stop... it hurts… _so much_..."

The other chuckled, without stopping.

"I can’t."

The knight drooled when his shoulder was bitten, still being fucked hard. He was going to lose his senses because of the pain. The necromancer gasped savagely, unable to feel compassion at such moment. And he finished, panting, releasing him immediately. Pink breathed deeply as he left him, his body felt like a rag doll, without willpower at all. He saw the other's fierce smile, who seemed very pleased with his defeated stance and pained expression.

"Release him. Carefully." He mumbled to his subordinates, and they did as he asked, leaving the knight's legs in his custody. Pink allowed himself to rest in his lap, his teeth clenched with impotence. A blush covered his cheeks as the other kissed his forehead with more gentleness than evilness. "You did well to stay still, you were already pissing me off. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Pink tried to smile, but the pain and shame were stronger than him, so it came out something more like a grimace instead. The necromancer raised his eyebrows.

"Awwww...how sweet of you to do this to speak to gray. Talking keeps you sane, I admit it, but if you suffer so much with this... I think I shouldn’t be suggesting this...you can talk to me, if you want, so you don’t feel so lonely."

Pink looked at him in surprise, but said nothing. What? Did he just say he wasn’t going to force him to have intercourse? It sounded pretty unreal after what he had just done!

"What?" He could finally get something out of his mouth. The sorcerer didn’t answer. "And... what will you do then?"

"I have many corpses at my disposal." Seeing the look of disgust that pink gave, he cleared his voice, smiling. "Oh, you were talking about yourself. Well…it’s enough for me to just have you for my fights. And see you, and hear you talk." The knight sighed with pleasure as he felt the other's hand grasp his virility and stroke it, just as he liked it: soft and slow. How incredible that he had noticed such detail. He laid his body on the bear, letting himself go.

"Are you cereal?" Pink asked, hoping he would respond with a 'don’t be silly' or a phrase like 'as serious as a clown', but his heart was startled to hear that he answered affirmatively.

"Would you like to talk to me instead of gray?"

The knight was forced to think about the question, since his warder stopped pleasing him so he wouldn’t be distracted.

The truth of the matter was that he didn’t know what to answer. His mind went blank. Sure, the idea of not being abused was good, but talking to a guy who was crazier than all the guys he'd ever met...it was talking to gray or to the necromancer. Sanity or madness. Suffering, pain, sadness, pleasure...

What the in the world was he thinking?

"Pink...?" He turned his lost gaze to the other's, who looked amused. "It's just a question. Answer whatever you want; it doesn’t bother me if you don’t want to talk to me at all. I understand perfectly…”

Again he resumed the act, and the knight let his mind go blank. He didn’t want to think. His body demanded some satisfaction for the pain he received, and didn’t want to refuse. His mind refuted the idea of continuing to have intercourse with the guy, but he still hadn’t answered the question when he was asked.

He only let out his breath in a sigh, implying that he was comfortable.

"Mmm, do you like it?" The necromancer stroked his tummy with his other hand. "You have endured so much that I think you deserve something of your liking."

He only received a moan in response.

The warm hands made pink feel good. But then he thought of gray. He thought of the blacksmith. His heart ached, and he wanted nothing more.

"Enough. That’s enough for me."

"What?" The necromancer seemed surprised. He released his hostage and stared at him. Pink seemed to be pouting, but it was simply his sadness that made him contract his face in that way. His eyes were wet. "Do you dislike it?"

"Uh...no, but...I don’t want you to continue."

His face was of bewilderment. Despite all the power he had over the knight, he knew what was really happening to him.

"I get it." He wiped his hands on the bear, and murmured something in the tongue of the dead. The thief and the soldier fell disjointed in their places, and the bear lay flat where he sat. "You miss the blacksmith; you miss your home. You feel sad. But do not fool yourself... not because I’ll leave you alone, you’ll stop feeling sadness, or to think about him, or to become crazier each day that passes. Anyways…you weren’t having a hard time before thinking about this stuff, and this will make you feel better. " He smirked, watching the worry in pink’s eyes. "I have nothing to envy to your blacksmith if I can manage to make you feel pleasure. Tell me, what does the blacksmith have that I don’t have?" He could feel the tension in the knight when he heard the question, but answered immediately.

"Kindness, and surely he feels real love."

The necromancer raised his eyebrows, as if he had been surprised, when in fact he was amused.

"Are you sure? How can you know?"

The knight fell silent with that question. The other took advantage to keep on talking.

"It's impossible to know. You don’t know that side."

"I know it's like that."

"You think I can’t love." He crossed his arms, nodding with a half-smile. "And you think he does. How funny would it be if the opposite is proven, but hey, that does not answer the question. Pink, we're both people, we handle weapons, and we kill people. You already know this world. As long as I can please you, it shouldn’t matter to you where the affection you need comes from. "

Pink choked on his words. That had been a shameless invitation. He was playing with his feelings, and that hurt.

"But I do care." Replied the knight. "I really care if it's true affection or if you just want to satisfy yourself with me. But go ahead. For me it’s already enough, but there’s a reason why I asked you to bring gray back, so I can’t complain."

The necromancer stopped smiling abruptly when he heard him speak. And pink wanted to cry when he embraced his body and lifted him in his arms, saying nothing more apart than 'if you don’t want to continue, I won’t.' Why did he wanted to cry? Because the fact that his warder felt compassion for him made him feel pathetic. He was a knight of the king, strong, loyal, and had to act as such!

The other took him to the area where he usually slept and laid him down in a more or less clean part of the ground. He sat down next to him, stroking his hair, and then pink let his tears run down his face. He felt terrible.

"Do you want me to bring gray now?" He murmured, sounding kind. The knight shook his head, his face constricted with grief. He turned around, giving his back to the sorcerer and covering his face with his hands, crying in disconsolate silence. He was surprised when the other lay down beside him and hugged him, leaning his face at the nape of his neck and bringing their bodies together, his arm over his torso and his warm breath on his back. "Then tomorrow I'll give him to you. Don’t cry... you're just tiring yourself in vain."

"I can’t help it." Pink swallowed, breathing heavily. "It's not something I can control."

They both remained in absolute silence for a long time. Pink closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He wanted to rest form the world, to rest from that room full of dead and his macabre owner. However, his desires were never fulfilled in that world of aberration, and he resigned himself to the unwanted attention of the necromancer. His hand caressed his tummy, a pretty sensitive area as he was still somewhat aroused, and wondered if he was doing it on purpose.

Of course he was doing it on purpose, he wasn’t stupid.

"I said I had nothing to envy to your unreachable love, but I know there is something that makes me envious about him, something that he has and I do not." He said, whispering passively. Pink felt his stomach knot.

"What could it be?" The knight asked, sounding more sarcastic than he intended to, but his warder didn’t seem to bother.

"You really don’t know?" With silence as an answer, the man chuckled, embracing him tightly against him. How indecent. "You’re so clever, but so naive, that it pities me that you’re a knight. What I envy of your blacksmith is that he has all your attention, your whole life is entrusted to his person, and all your thoughts are full of him. It would be easier for you if you weren’t so idealistic."

Pink spoke, but his voice sounded sourer than ever.

"One thing is to wish an ideal; another thing is to accept that such an ideal is not attainable, and another completely different thing is to be with you." Once having said that, he regretted having opened his mouth. The other did not seem to acknowledge, but pink knew he had been hurtful. Damn, he felt guilty of being hurtful to his enemies, what kind of knight was he then?

"It depends on your approach of ideal. It was ideal for me to have you dead with your teammates, but time has given you the reason. I think I’d never enjoyed so much being with someone, even if I have to hear you say things like what you just said now."

Well, yes, he had acknowledged. It struck pink like a fallen cornice, making him realize that something wasn’t right.

In which way was he looking at him? He didn’t want to imagine. His cheeks flushed. The guy seemed affected by his attitude? What was going on?

He allowed himself to be caressed by the other, his train of thought going to the unreality of dreams. He was tired, everything hurt, and he wanted to rest. Besides, it was the first time in days he didn’t felt cold in the great hall, curled up as he was in the necromancer's arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I hate jam sandwiches".

He opened his eyes, feeling incredibly tired, but better than yesterday. He still felt too sleepy to catch up on what was going on, but when he stretched, he noticed an arm across him holding him tightly. His face scrunched up in surliness when he remembered what happened last night.

“I CAN’T-FUCKING-BELIEVE IT.” He said, staying still so the other man didn’t wake up. He turned his head around so he could see the motherfucker’s face. The necromancer had a tired smile plastered on his face. Pink wondered if the man stayed with him the whole night, because if so, that meant that some deeper, crazy shit was going on the man’s mind. He still could feel the shock of when the guy asked him what was so special about his crush the blacksmith.

The whole ordeal was sickening. No one wanted to hear stuff like that from someone like him. What the actual fuck was going on?

He didn’t put much more thinking on what was he doing, but when he returned to his reality, he had already stand up, and was aiming with his bow at the head of the man, out of pure anger. If he killed him right now, he could return to his life, and get out of the hell he was passing through. To return to his homeland, bring his best friend back, and honour his king, and meet with the blacksmith, and…

He lowered his weapon, smiling with sadness, and put away the arrow. He couldn’t do it. It wasn’t his style to kill those who had no weapons in their hands, or no way to defend themselves.

The necromancer was still sleeping, indefense, unguarded. But, was he truly indefense? Was he unguarded? Pink looked around, and noticed two skeletons aiming at him with arrows, bows tense and ready to shoot.

“Yeah, of course.” He muttered, sitting down beside the necromancer, looking both the skeletons. “He isn’t that stupid, after all.”

He looked at the man. The room was freezing, and he was, too. Thinking of how weird he felt, he returned to his spot, huddling against him.

“I’m not one to hate, but god knows why I can’t kill you and get over this, even if loathe is all I think when I see your face.” He said, to himself. Tears menaced to drop from his eyes, but he swallowed them.

The skeletons lowered their weapons, and remained silent.

* * *

Grey looked at him with blank expression when he spoke. Pink told him everything, from the fight he had to the words he said. The undead paid attention to all he had to tell him.

“…from what he has done, he finished and I stayed in his arms, I was hella tired, I wanted to rest for years, and then he said this shit, man, he said something incredibly worrying, and I can’t stop thinking about it.” Pink had a troubled face when he said that.

“Ok but what did he say?” Grey asked, trying to imagine what was worse that what had already happened.

“He said that he truly enjoys being with me.” Pink was shaking a bit. “And he said that he envied the blacksmith, just because I’m interested in him.”

“That worries you?” Grey said, not really understanding.

“Don’t you know what that means?” The other knight shook his head. “He spent the night with me, says he wants the attention I give to purple…the fucking guy wants something I can’t give easily, he knows I could never, ever, ever like him!”

“Are you sure he meant it?” Grey settled against the wall. “I’m being serious here, Pink. He probably envies him, but because he wouldn’t have to force you…and he slept here probably because of…unknown reasons, not because he likes you. I really doubt he’s capable of such emotions, Pink. His heart is dark and obscure, and so his intentions. Don’t fall for his game, there’s no way to know if he’s saying the truth here. How could you know he’s not playing with you?”

Pink fell silent. In some way, the idea of the necromancer playing with him like that made him feel uncomfortable, but he couldn’t guess why. He didn’t know if it was because he hated being manipulated or if he felt disappointed that what the man said wasn’t true.

Why would the latter tick him off? Grey was looking at him with worry, so he thought of a quick response.

“I…I don’t know.” He admitted. “I don’t even know how much longer I can handle this shit, or if I’ll be able to talk to you again. He’s probably trying to make me go crazy for an unknown reason, so I guess you’re right. I just know one thing; I gotta get out of here with you, right?” He bumped his fist against grey’s arm, making him smile. “Hey, the minstrel has been playing a super cool song lately on the barracks. You will love it!” Pink changed the subject rather fast, starting to hum a catchy melody. Grey paid attention, amused, until he saw the necromancer get into the room, so he tapped Pink’s shoulder and gestured towards the newcomer. The pink knight looked in his direction, and stopped singing. The necromancer looked at them for a couple of seconds before proceeding his path, noticing how pink just didn’t want him to hear whatever they were talking about. “Well, the song was something like that.” Pink said, looking at the necromancer. He was casting magic, and with a few words woke up a lot of pirate-ninjas, and another group of fire demons. It just took a gesture from him to make them all fight battle-royal style. Pink noticed how his dark magic worked like a medium for a puppeteer, because even though the undead could make moves on their own, the necromancer guided and forced them to take decisions. Probably the whole point of the battle was to practice this, as the necromancer stood with the book open in his hands, reading something from time to time. Grey and him looked at the battle, both knowing the fire demons were the ones to survive.

“When we were in the ship with destination to the desert, ninjas like those started to fall from the sky as if no tomorrow were to come.” Pink remembered. “They also used cannons against us…hella crazy shit. Green and orange were yelling out of pure stress, haha but everyting went ok at the end- “

He heard the necromancer’s voice from across the room.

“Pink! Put on your armour and bring your axe, _now_.”

Pink sighed, knowing what did it mean. Usually, the necromancer arranged fights for him, just for the sake of it. So, he went and started to get ready. The cool thing was that he heard grey cheer him up from afar, so not everything was bad. Pink put on his protections as fast as he could.

The necromancer revived a bunch of corpses ready to end the knight’s life. Pink knew they couldn’t express themselves as grey did, but in their looks he understood how much they wanted to kill him. I mean, they wanted to destroy him. Badly. There was a day were they almost made it, on those days were the necromancer and pink wouldn’t talk or look to each other. Pink enraged at the thought of the necromancer laughing at his efforts to survive.

He just hated everything about fighting undeads.

When he finished getting ready, he walked slowly at the center of the room, axe in hand and a serious face under his smiling helmet.

“Bring it on, I’m ready.” He said, already wanting to finish the show.

The necromancer gave the order, and every undead attacked the knight, at once. Pink hit the first one with his shield, then dodged an attack and returned the favor in the form of his axe. When he felt the heat of flames on his back, he moved from the way, avoiding a shot of flames fired at him that could easily get him roasted.

“HOLY FUCK YEAHHH PINK!” Grey screamed from his place, clanking his sword on a shield to make a rhythm only recognizable to pink, who got incredibly happy to hear it. The song of his people. Smiling under his helmet, he started to chant along his partner a battle song.

The necromancer couldn’t deny he loved to see the dynamic these two had when they were together. He noticed that pink fighted better when in a good mood, so he decided to pay attention. He did not give specific orders to the undead of restricting their moves, as he wanted to see how the knight fighted with them to their true potential.

Pink opened a path between two enemies with the axe, and gave a finishing blow to one of them. Too late he noticed that it was just a log with clothes on it. The true ninja stabbed him from the back with a sai, damaging his shoulder in a fierce way. Pink endured the wound and got sure to kill the real guy this time. One less.

“¡COME ONNNNN, CHOP THEIR FREACKIN’ HEADS OFF!” Grey was excited at the sight of the battle, jumping on his place. Pink covered himself from a blast of shurikens, then used a combination of a spin and magic to give force to his attack, to which grey yelled louder, totally in awe at the sight. Pink slammed the side of the axe against the sword of a ninja, and got away from another flare that was coming directly at him. The necromancer got close to grey, trying to go unnoticed, in the hopes of understanding where his voice was coming from, as he was sure modulation couldn’t come from his body. But then something unexpected happened. In a second, a fire demon managed to throw pink onto the ground, and the knight dropped the weapon for the force of the impact. Indefense, pink rolled his way out of the area, but the corpses in the ground didn’t help to make this task easily. Trying to jump, a warrior hit him with his weapon in the air. The knight flew over the room, the odds of getting his axe back reduced to a minimum. “Pink holy shit!” His friend shouted, entering the fighting area. The necromancer saw how everything was getting out of his hands, and gave an order to the undead.

“Retreat now!” To his disgust, his words weren’t heard, and every undead kept chasing the knight, who was fighting almost bare handed, no magic left, his pocket knife too short to keep them at bay. Grey murdered a fire demon and threw his sword to pink, who picked it up as fast as he could, just in time to kill a pirate ninja, chopping off his head.

A fire blast burnt pink’s arm, causing great pain. Grey’s sword was heavy to carry, making him slower to attack. Suddenly, the undead changed their strategy, and pink couldn’t read it at time. Everyone turned to attack grey, and he, who was unarmed, was forced to run away to have a chance with his arrows, but the undead didn’t concede any distance. Pink started to run after the enemies, desperate. ‘What in the hell is going on?’ he thought. The only thing he knew was that he had to do something to stop them.

“What are you fools doing? I’ve never said to attack the other one!” The necromancer shouted in the undead’s tongue, remembering that he also never told them _not to_ do it, and to measure their attacks while in battle. To his relief, they obeyed his words, but something even worse happened. When pink almost reached them, they turned on him.

They just planned it from the beginning.

The last ninja tackled him onto the ground, pink hitting his head hard and feeling dizzy afterwards. Before he managed to cover himself, a sword fell over him, direct to his throat. He was going to die, he assumed. His last sight was grey standing in astonishment behind his murderer, who was smiling like a rotten corpse could.

Then saw a shadow, a dark blade cutting through the undead, the most gruesome view he’d ever seen. Everything went fast from this point. The necromancer was shouting in rage in that weird language of his, the last three fighters dropped their weapons at the view of his undead companion, having become a bloddy mess on the ground.

Pink was shaking, still the cold feeling of death gripping his throat, the adrenalin running through his veins. Uncertainty and fear filling his thoughts. Grey helped him to stand up, asking if he was fine, but pink couldn’t take his eyes off the necromancer, who was silent now but his breath was as heavy as if the air was made from lead, a dark aura that seemed to make the room even more dim.

“….pink! Pink listen to me!” Grey was shaking him up, and this brought his attention back.

“I’m fine.” He said, hands shaking. Blood was running down his back from the wound, felt like he was going to faint.

The necromancer’s hands were shaking also, his entire being filled with rage. He couldn’t understand how they were capable of such revolt. But again, he also felt stupid for not thinking in the possibility of this scenario. Only then he saw his armor splashed with blood, the corpse on the ground. Chills went down his spine. Slowly he turned around, to see the knight’s eyes fixated on him, watching from the darkness of the helmet. It caused great confussion, the smiling face of the helmet in contrast with his shaking being, the knight smelled like fear. Grey was holding him in place. On the ground, the remains of the one who used to serve on his side.

“…” No words could be said. His heart was beating hard, his head ached. It was stress. His hostage almost died. Not what he planned at all. “I’m sorry.”

Pink sighed as grey lifted him by passing his arm over his shoulder. Blood gushed out of the hemorrhage in a painful way, but what caused pink to be in this state was his close experience to death.

The necromancer felt his face turn red in shame, and not thinking twice about it he exited the room with hurried steps. Once he was outside, he leant on a wall, asking himself what the hell was he doing. Things just got out of control! The last week he had been absentminded; of course it was important to understand the source of grey’s voice but…killing an ally, just for a knight? He felt pathetic. Everything was his fault. If the wizard ever knew what was he doing…

He walked to his room, entered it, grabbed a health potion and returned to the hall.

He inhaled before entering the room, and walked towards pink with the calmest stance he could accomplish at the time, lending him the potion. Pink looked at him with stray eyes, but grey received it.

“This sure will help.” He said, helping his friend by opening the flask and pouring the liquid on his mouth. The necromancer wanted the bleeding to stop, he wanted to see him ok.

Pink was strong, he would be fine. He knew it but still knew it was his fault for having his head in the clouds.

After taking off his armor and finishing a task the wizard gave to him, he laid on his bed, head still aching. He found unbelievable the way his body reacted to stressful situations, and this one left his mind restless.

A lot of days and the near experience of losing his knight was all it had to happen before the necromancer questioned himself why he would enjoy seeing him fight like that. Then wondered why the contrary happened; why he suffered when the knight was in pain. He covered his face with the forearm, in distress.

He wondered why he felt like this, why his heart ached so much lately.

* * *

“Excuse me if I bother you.” He said as a greeting. Pink looked at him from the darkness of his helmet.

“Mmm.” The sound the knight made was telling him that his presence was, indeed, a bother.

“How do you feel?” He asked, sitting by his side. The knight shrugged.

“Better, I guess.”

“Oh.” The necromancer looked at him from bottom to top, reading his stance. Pink was sad, that’s what he saw. “I think you feel worse, but I’ll trust your word.” He withdrawed a package from his bag, handing it to the knight. Pink didn’t even try to receive it, and the man got worried. He frowned. “Just take it.”

“I think I hate jam sandwiches.”

The pained voice he used to say something so lightweighted managed to make the necromancer laugh. He left the package aside and crossed his arms.

“That’s what has you in this state?” No response at all, so he assumed no, but then decided to give more importance to the last statement the knight made. “Maybe you’re right. But then, what would you like?”

Pink raised his eyebrows in surprise, the fact that the other got interested in such a conversation left him without words. He shrugged again.

“Don’t know. Anything but that.”

The other man started laughing again before sitting by his side, picking up his book and opening it in a specific page. “Understood, I’ll think of something.” He said, paying attention to the book. Pink then tried to read some lines from said book, but they were in another language.

“You always read the same book?” He asked. The man passed the page carefully.

“It’s been ages since I’ve read a novel, if that’s what you mean.” He said, raising his head and smiling. “Are you interested in books?”

“…” Pink wasn’t ready for that question.

“You use to read books?” He asked again.

“Sometimes. Never for fun.” He said, embracing himself, feeling cold.

“Ah.” His eyes were still on him, that thing made the knight nervous. “Only magical encyclopedias then.”

“Eh…”

“Am I wrong?”

“Once I read the Iliad.”

The man laughed a bit.

“I don’t know if you’re not a sultry reader or you don’t want to admit the Bible is the only thing you’ve ever read.”

“It’s not that! I didn’t read it.” He answered fast, his face reddening under the helm. “I know what the book is about, but…”

“You’re not a believer?”

Pink fell silent. If someone would have asked him that same question a few days before, he would have said yes (even knowing his orientation was censored and that the church probably rejected him), but now the question was hard to answer. So much had been seen in so little time he already didn’t know what was real, and what not. The necromancer snorted.

“Ok.” He said, still smiling. “The Bible, as a book of fiction, it’s pretty interesting, but as a religious guide it fails at recognizing the reality. It’s funny that you wear an uniform that has a cross on it, I must say!” Pink rolled his eyes at the remark, huffing, while the necromancer chuckled. “Then, what have you read, pink? What kind of books do you like?”

“…” the knight didn’t want to answer that question. The sole tought of exposing what he liked to that guy made him ashamed of existence.

“Wanna play guess then? I would say you read poetry. All my bets are on it.” He said, sounding sufficient. He was surprised to see pink shrug.

“I mean, yeah…sometimes I read poetry…not my favourite thing…”

“YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING.” He exclaimed. “You have the looks of liking that stuff.”

“The genre I like the less is myths, and I prefer it over poetry.” He lied, resting his head over his arms. The necromancer didn’t say anything for a few seconds, processing. Suddenly, a wicked smile showed on his lips.

“You don’t like religious topics, you hate poetry and mythical genres…let’s discard fantasy and travel genres, as you’re a knight who has seen a lot of this world…something feels off, don’t you think? The Iliad is the base of the whole written history, narrated in chants, which are, in definition…haha, I’ll say it, it’s poetry. The Iliad is poetry.” Again, his smile got somber. “You’re lying to me. I know what you like to read when you’re alone.” Pink felt uncomfortable for the accusation. “You like poetry so much, but you like the discord of romance. Courteous love novels are your cup of tea, you like to read how a drutz cuckolds a nobleman, all chivalry gone when two lovers are together.”

Pink’s face reddened like a tomato, his ears burning hard.

“How dare you?!” His voice sounded offended. “I don’t read that kind of stuff!”

“What? I dared to say the truth, will you dare to deny?” His smile turned to a smirk. “All you knights read that kind of stuff, but I guess you like the less ‘courteous’ stories…hahahaha, c’mon, if you get angry you’re just giving me the reason on this.”

Pink crossed his arms, ignoring him. The other man tapped his helmet with one finger.

“Are you done laughing yet?” Pink’s voice sounded like he was mad at him. And he was. The necromancer smiled in a pleased way.

“We used to read those novels too.” Just after saying that, he froze in place at the sight of surprise on pink’s stance.

“’We used to read’? With whom?” The necromancer shook his head, his smile gone by now.

“No one.” He rose to his feet, leaving the book behind as he walked out of the room. Pink looked at him, astounded.

Was that something he shouldn’t have asked?

The book with black covers was still there. He didn’t even try to touch it. The yellowish pages revealed their use through generations, it was a well conserved book after all. He wondered where he could find this kind of books.

Another question that man would never answer him.

* * *

Around one hour later, the necromancer appeared, with a book under his arm, a smile on his face. Pink looked at him, curious about the whole deal. The newcomer sat down beside him, picking up the book with black covers.

“I found a book. Not the genre you like but is a good deal, I believe.” He said, handing it to the knight. As soon as he read the title, his eyes fixated on the necromancer again. “What?” The man asked when he noticed a bit of disappointment on the looks the knight gave.

“ _La Divina Commedia_?”

“I just have the first part. Hope it will suffice for now.”

“I guess it’ll do.” Pink opened the book. “What is this book about?”

The necromancer frowned hard, almost pouting. A truly weird face for someone as surly as him.

“If you want a summary, then what’s the point of reading, don’t you think?”

Both stayed in silence for a while. Pink looked away first, inspecting the book. The subheading read “Inferno”.

“I see why you like it so much.”

“Was that a joke?” He looked astounded. “You better start reading.” He suggested, opening his own book. “I know you’ll like it.”

Pink decided he might give it a try, as he didn’t have a lot to do in that place. Why was it called ‘commedia’ if it was a tragedy, he wondered.

The necromancer tapped his shoulder, and he looked back to him.

“You haven’t even touched the thing I brought you, the sandwich. I think you were pretty serious about what you said earlier.” The man smiled.

“Why I wouldn’t be?” He said, his voice actually sounded serious.

The necromancer laughed histerically at the response.

“Man, I don’t know. You sure are serious business.” He picked something out of his bag and then handed it to the knight. “Here.” It was an apple.

Pink raised an eyebrow, taking it. Then the other man kept looking at him, as if reading his facial gestures. He felt nervous, and inhaled deeply.

“Thank you.” He started to feel cold sweat running down his spine when the other guy didn’t take his eyes out of him. “What? Is there something wrong?”

The necromancer noticed he was like, invading the personal space of the knight, so he just moved a bit and returned to his book hastily.

“Not really.” He didn’t feel like ordering him to eat or something, but had the hope to see his face when he did it. Since the fight he arranged for him, the last time he saw his face was when grey aided him. He just wanted to see the tiredness he would display, or if his eyes showed the sadness he heard on his voice. He decided to stop thinking about that, so he would try to pay attention to his book for the umpteenth time.

Pink continued reading, leaving the fruit apart, even though his stomach ached.

* * *

When he entered the room, pink was nowhere to be seen. There are no words to describe the desperation he felt, his stomach churning as if he was sick. He looked all around the place, walking across the bodies in complete silence. How in the hell did the knight managed to escape? That was, like, impossible?

Something felt incredibly off. The axe, shield and stuff were still in its place, where the knight usually left them when not in use.

Then what in the...?

He looked the pile of bones stored in the room, finally having an idea of what was happening. When lifting his head, he saw him on the top of the pile, and inmediately felt super dumb.

"Are we feeling funny, pink?"

"You have NO IDEA."

Pink was looking towards him with a huge grin, almost smug like. The necromancer didn’t get mad at all. A lot of days passed since the last time he saw the knight smile.

"What are you doing up there? Just wanted to bother, huh?" He asked, opening the wings and flying easily to the top of the bone pile. Pink shook his head.

"Just looking around. But, your face was priceless, I must admit."

"Well, fuck." He felt ashamed. "You see, there's not a lot to investigate here, just bones." His feet found a stable place and stopped flapping the wings, looking at the knight. "How did you scalate this, if I may know?"

"I know how to do a magic jump." He said, watching him having a seat at his side. The necromancer's face wasn't one of joy exactly.

"Of course." He said, rolling his eyes with a tired smile. "Totally forgot about that."

Pink folded a corner of the book he was reading and closed it, putting it aside. The necromancer took note of this.

"Oh, by the way, How you're doing with the book?"

"Good. I'm in Chant 11."

"That's what you call 'good'? You're a slow reader."

"I haven't paid it that much attention." He scoffed. Truth was, the book just wasn't his piece of cake. Found more entertaining to sharpen the blade of his axe, or to examinate the corpse's pile. "And I have read like, one third of your book. If I go too fast..." the sentence wasn't finished, but the message was clear. The necromancer smiled.

"You can ask me for more books. But it is true; books must be enjoyed."

After saying this, he fell silent, buried deep in his thoughts. Pink felt animated enough to start a conversation.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What?" He was lost in thoughts, so he didn't hear a thing. The knight took a bone off the pile and examinated it as if it were super interesting.

"I asked if you were ok. You look...different today."

Pink wasn't expecting a response, or at least, not one of that kind.

"WELL I GUESS I DO FEEL WEIRD! Yesterday I had no sleep at all! And geez, you killed the painter and the brothers (they were hella dead but whatever), so I have to work three times harder. Wizards are hella bitchy and if you don't give them shit they just complain and heeeeck why do I have to intercede for them with the boss is so annoyingggg..." he just laid on the bones, sighing. "Being tired doesn't make me any good, you'll see."

"Why would you have a bad night?" The knight asked, putting the bone aside.

"No idea. I'm tired but cannot sleep. Hella tiring. It's a nerve thing, probably." Pink could see the dark patches under his eyes. So, just a bad night could affect him to the point of being a histrionic bastard?

" _'A nerve thing'_ , you say?" His voice was far from being loud.

The necromancer's look, if it could get sadder, it did, but his head shook in negative.

"Forget what I said."

The knight had seen that expression before. And said nothing about it, but almost unconciously, his mood changed to a gentle one. It was one of the things that made up his character, to help those who needed it.

"Oh...maybe...maybe you could sleep here. No one will come here. No one does."

"I don't...think I could." A smile crept up to his face. But it was as if the knight hadn't heard what the man said. With ease he stood up, walked with the book towards the wall and sat in there, back against it. He motioned with the other hand.

"Come here." The other man did not react, and so, pink rolled his eyes. "I'll help you get some sleep."

"You're gonna K.O. me don't you?" His smile was of a cautious nature. Pink shrugged, thinking about that other option a little more. The necromancer approached him, arms crossed. The knight gestured him to sit up by his side. Once he did, pink asked him to rest his head on his lap. "Excuse me?" The necromancer's face wasn't one of someone offended, but one of someone surprised.

"Just do it if you want to." The knight sounded kind in his words. Peace seemed to emanate from him, and the offer was nice but he still had suspicion. A lot of it.

"Aren't you carrying your knife?"

"I am."

"I need you to give it to me for now."

Pink obeyed, understanding the reason. Of course the necromancer wouldn’t trust him, after all, they still were enemies in war. The necromancer woke up a skeleton (one that still had all his bones in place) and gave the knight's knife to it, giving indications in that strange language pink couldn't understand. The skeleton sat down at his side, not happy at all, then the necromancer leant on the knight, looking up, at pink's face. A calm smile showed on his lips, inmediatly noticing how sleepy he felt.

After all, the knight was one of the reasons he would have sleepless nights. Having him close made him feel at ease.

Five minutes later, the necromancer slept in the noisiest way possible. Pink couldn't believe that someone could be able to snore that loud, the guy was scandalous in every way! Had to resist the urge of laughing so the man wouldn't wake up, but it was so ridiculous it was almost unbearable. He inhaled deep and sighed, picking up the book and starting to read again. However, a loud snore shook him, and almost dropped the book from his hands. The skeleton made a sound by shaking his bones, as if mocking the knight.

"Shut your mouth, you calcium sack. Oh, you don't have a mouth?" Pink smiled in a condescending, almost humilliating way. "Of course you don't, because you're dead." The skeleton gritted its teeth, close to losing it and cutting the knight's throat with the knife. "Sorry, maybe you still have feelings.”

The skeleton was shaking in fury. Pink opened the book again to read the correspondent chant. The necromancer changed his position, asleep, and stopped snoring, this sudden silence making things more uncomfortable between the knight and the undead.

Pink kept reading, feeling the burn of two eyes on his being. So, he returned the look, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He asked, politely. The skeleton kept in silence. "Oh, you don't want anything, I guess. Can you see without eyes?"

More silence followed this question. Pink thought it was ridiculous to keep talking, and lost interest. What got his attention was that the necromancer moved again, starting to snore like a storm. Pink thought of the fire knight, who always snored loud and everyone was ready to silence the shit out of him when in enemy's ground. Nevertheless, pink found a way to make him stop snoring without waking him up, and this was just touching the shoulder of the knight softly until he stopped. Pink tried this on the other man, failing at the first try. So, he moved him with less softness. The necromancer groaned, mumbling something incoherent while changing position and then the sound was gone. Pink sighed, smiling content, and so the skeleton seemed to be, happy that the noise was over.

Pink showed the skeleton the book.

"Do you know how to read?" He whispered. The undead looked at him in silence, and the knight questioned himself again if the skeleton could see without eyes. "Can you or can you not?" More silence followed.

As there wasn't a response, the knight flipped him off.

Seconds after that, the skeleton showed off his middle phalange. Pink snorted, smiling.

"You sure do." He chuckled. "Here, you can read it if you want to." He left the book to his side and got comfortable, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes, thinking about the way the skeleton saw things. Would he see faces, would he see shapes? Was it a magical thing? Of course it was, what else could it be?

He didn't notice the moment he fell asleep.

Time passed fast, it was hard to tell how much because the lightning of the room was always the same. The necromancer opened his eyes, feeling good, still tired but good. He frowned at the sight of the skeleton reading the book pink borrowed. Of all undead, it had to be one who knew how to read.

"You were supposed to be on watch, dumbass." He hissed. The skeleton hissed back. "What? The guy's not a threat? Fuck off, you know what a knight is capable off-" he trailed off his words when his sight landed on the knight.

He lifted himself from the ground, examinating the knight. Now he understood what the undead meant. Pink was sleeping, arms folded and resting against the wall. The man smiled in a weird way.

"Tell me, he handed you the book?" When he saw it nodding he felt like scoffing but he didn't. "When he wakes up he's gonna face it with me. How could he even sleep now? I snore so loud I could take down a house!"

The skeleton made its bones clang, as a gesture of laugh. The necromancer looked at pink with an expression filled with sadness.

"How can you sleep so peacefully on a place like this, with someone as terrible as..." he muttered, walking away, picking up his book and climbing down the pile of bones. His legs hurt; sleeping on bones wasn't the most brilliant idea ever but it was the price to pay. It was much better than the sleepless nights after all.

Even though the knight passed through horrible things, he was still able to sleep with ease. That gave him a hard sting on his chest. Before going away, he gave him a last look filled with respect. The undead didn't stop reading, and the knight continued to sleep.

* * *

When he got out, his surprise was clear at the sight of the wizard leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for him. His boss didn't look that much happy.

“Hope you have the guts to finish what I asked you.” He said, voice filled with bitterness.

“Sure.”

“We’ll talk about this later. We kind of have an emergency here and your help is needed. Bring your ass over.” The wizard said, not even waiting for him to respond. The other man could swear his boss muttered something like “or I’ll drag you to the hell you belong.” And probably he was right. The night after, the wizard stormed into his room, and demanded him to kill the knight with the most furious mood he’d ever seen on him. That got him restless, plus the sleepless nights before because of the extra work he had to do.  He procrastinated his chores in the day just to be near the knight. That realization left him in silence for the rest of the walk, while the wizard explained him what they were going to do.

* * *

Since that day he didn’t know what to think about himself, everything was so confusing, he had never felt that way before. It sure wasn’t normal to feel sympathy for his worst enemy, but it was a whole other problem to just feel happy when he was at sight. To feel sad when he was distant. Why did he feel the need to feel loved? Since he was a child he always loved everyone, was eager to be kind. Even though the necromancer was the first person he truly hated, it was weird to just have these thoughts about kindness and sympathy.

Every time he paid attention to the real world, he discovered himself thinking about him.

Unbelievable. He should just feel repulsion, but he couldn’t find enough hate for it. He shouldn’t feel like this. It wasn’t right. It was something about the place; the bodies around were unsettling his mind.

The necromancer was reading his book, but soon the thought of what he had to do that night just didn’t help to concentrate. He raised his head, looking around. The knight was in a corner of the room, sleeping over a bear like it was normal to just rest over corpses. It was a lot of time since the bodies of the room were replaced for new ones, but he didn’t have the need to. No battles were arranged because he didn’t like seeing the knight fight. And he developed a repulsion to give into his fleshly pleasures with corpses, so he wasn’t even concerned on changing them.

It was hard to admit to himself, but he discovered that he liked pink, like, a lot. All his thoughts were about him, even in the nights; his smile was like the sun in a winter land. He discovered that the knight was the reason his heart ached, and he hated that feeling. It made him feel weak.

He hated to have hopes on something as impossible as a mutual feeling from a man who hated him in such a deep level. He hated the thought of the blacksmith. He just hated himself in overall, he felt like the most pathetic being outside the west kingdom.

Just because he felt like turds, he passed to the next page, the one he never truly comprehended, ‘animus voice’. Tried to make sense out of it, but got nothing again, as it was an uncomplete book and the pages after that topic were blank. An hour passed, and nothing came to his mind to decipher the strange paragraphs he had before his eyes, but just at the thought of grey and his voice, he smiled, knowing the answer he wanted was in him.

Pink opened his eyes, and stayed in place, peeking around without moving his head. He saw the necromancer reading across the room.

Days ago, the knight started to feel _something_ about the necromancer, but the man didn’t seem to notice it. Pink knew there was something off with the feeling, wasn’t he supposed to look up to someone like the blacksmith? If it was like that, then he should be daydreaming about him, like before. But since last week he wasn’t daydreaming at all. His thoughts were filled with doubts about where the souls resided, if souls ever existed, and that kind of things. Since the very beginning of the crusade he stopped believing in heaven, because if a soul was in there, and the necromancer invoked it, what would that mean?

Those weren’t his only thoughts. He thought about the voice his abductor had. Deep and sarcastic the whole time, he liked how it sounded even when saying the most terrible things. When he got mad, his voice got a sharp accent he only heard in distant lands. The knight felt guilty about liking such traits from such a horrible person. The necromancer was a strong person overall, but there was a lot of times the knight could read between the lines, noticing he was a being filled with the pain of loss. How could he tell? He just knew. The man used to reclude himself when sad, not wanting to have contact with anyone. But when in a good mood, he was funny (with his morbid sense of humor) and got real touchy, and pink just felt ashamed of his thoughts because no sane person would think in that way about the necromancer. What kind of people fell in love for their abductors? His kind of people, it seems.

The necromancer looked frustrated when reading. He was stuck in that page for like an hour, grunting while lost in his thoughts. Seriously, why did he like the guy? The knight was sure he wasn’t that much of a sick fuck to just like anyone who crossed his path, less if they had nothing in common, and even less if such person was a fierce enemy full of hatred against his kingdom.

Pink lowered his head, sighing. He just wanted to be able to stop seeing him in his life, to be able to stop thinking about him, but his heart told him he wasn’t being sincere. Was he?

Of course he wasn’t.

He was going to regret his choice; the thing was _when_ was that going to happen.

* * *

When he looked to his side, pink was standing by, and without saying a word the knight sat down, leaning onto his arm. The necromancer did as if nothing weird was going on and kept reading.

It was truly freezing in that room, he thought, and obviously that was the reason pink slept between corpses. The necromancer didn’t want to return to the outside though; he didn’t feel courageous enough to face the wizard, after what happened last night. They spoke a lot, it was a very intense encounter that left him sad in a way, and a bit shocked in another. The wizard no longer wanted the knight dead, but he told him things that were unnerving. Would it be true what he said? That pink…liked him?

“Are you feeling lonely?”

“Maybe.”

Both stayed in silence for a while. The necromancer felt something warm inside himself at the thought of pink longing for company. Maybe he just wanted to ask for grey, but he would gladly provide what he wanted without asking anything in return.

“Pink.” The aforementioned raised his head towards him. “Do you want me to bring grey?”

For some reason, the proposition didn’t appeal to him. Depressing thoughts always came after his friend was gone again, so he shaked his head. “No, thanks.”

The other man looked puzzled.

“Look, I’m not gonna ask you to do anything for it. Do you want him back or it is because-“

“No, I mean it.” Pink interrupted him, noticing inmediately afterwards what his abductor was saying. His voice became gentler. “I appreciate the thought but I’m fine.”

The necromancer looked even more confused.

“You sure?”

“It’s…not necessary.” He said, his voice turning melancholic. The other couldn’t help but feel worried, until he saw pink hugging his arm, pressing his face against it. That’s when he thought he understood the true intention of his proximity. He stood up fast, taking distance from the knight.

“So, you’re still with your knife.” He said, a bitter tone on his voice.

“I am not.” Pink reassured, but the man shook his head.

“Well I can’t trust you until you show me.”

Pink scoffed.

“Wanna see?” He lifted his hands over his head, his expression angry. That was absolutely ridiculous! If he wanted to end the necromancer’s life, he would have tried days ago! “Guess you’re not one to trust words, not even from someone who does not lie.”

“You don’t?” He couldn’t hide that smug smile. Pink swallowed saliva when he searched on his clothes trying to find the knife, a bit sad for how things were turning out. He wasn’t trying to do any harm.

“We knights have our codes.” He muttered, when the man finished his search without finding anything. The necromancer felt like an asshole (not that he wasn’t one). What reason could have the knight to get that close, if his plans weren’t about murdering him? His cheeks were bright red, he was thankful for having his helmet on him so pink wouldn’t see his shame.

“I…I’m sorry. I thought…” He just returned to his place, and sat down, lowering is head because he didn’t want to see pink walking away. But pink wasn’t walking away.

The knight was truly offended for the lack of trust, but he sat down again at the side of the necromancer, with a serious face. His face got even angrier when he heard the laugh that came from the other man.

“Does you knight code force you to keep me company or are you just being polite?”

“I guess you can’t comprehend simple things and that’s why you’re stuck in that page forever.” He replied. The necromancer bitted his tongue, so he wouldn’t say anything aggressive, but his smile was broad.

“Maybe. If you think understanding this is easy…”

“No, simple doesn’t mean easy. For example, you’re not simple, but you’re easy.”

“Whoaaaaa stop there.” He said, laughing in surprise. Did the knight enjoy throwing that kind of comments to him? “What can I get from what you’re saying?”

“I’m trying to say even a blindfolded hawk acknowledges things faster than you.”

“Well tell me what I’m supposed to understand.”

“The knight code is made to keep your honor safe, not to be polite. Anyways, no politeness could save you from being alone, so that’s not the reason I’m here.”

The necromancer smirked.

“Sure. I believe the only reason you’re still here is because hell’s freezing over.”

“You’re not the warmest person alive.”

The man loved how the knight was behaving now. Even if his comments were kind of salty, he loved it.

“Warm is not enough to describe me.”

“I think warm is too much.”

“Well if you wanna get a cold you can still move to the corner.” The knight gave him the back, leaning onto him. He sighed as in melancholy. The necromancer felt shivers at the touch. This was surreal. Why the knight wouldn’t leave? Why leaning onto him, why hugging his arm? Why was he wasting his time with him?

Then it hit him.

“Are you feeling a bit sad?” Pink looked back, his eyes watery. There was the helmet, but still. “You know, I can make you feel sooo much better…” He lifted the visor of the knight’s helmet, looking at his face damp with tears. “Or maybe not.” He absolutely regretted making a proposal of that kind when he saw pink’s face. But the knight leant onto him like it was the normal thing to do.

“Can you?”

The necromancer’s eyes widened. Pink just looked at him, waiting for his move. And the move was to grab his head softly with a smile.

“I can try.”

His lips pressed against the knight’s, his hand accommodating in the crook of his neck. His eyes closed, the world stopped moving when pink’s hand grasped the helmet by one horn, trying to lift it. So, he did, and the knight did the same with his own. There was a weird feeling of shame in both, but who would have known. Pink was as stoic as a lonesome king, his face not showing emotions but the tears were still there. And the necromancer looked relaxed but he was tense as a bow’s string.

But even like that, the knight felt like happiness could finally be something reachable, and that made him question some things. Things that he would never say out loud.

The necromancer kissed him again, his legs felt like noodles. The knight burned like fire, and he just wanted to let him know how hot was he feeling. But pink stopped, and smiled.

“You used to shave.”

“Well I haven’t. How can you blame me? You never have the need to.” The necromancer remarked. Since his life was truly chaotic the last days, he didn’t have the time to shave. But of course, pink noticed.

“Your face feels like a grade 50 sandpaper.”

“Ha ha haha…”

“I do have a beard…it’s just not very noticeable. Not a thing I’m proud of but whatever.” He said, his hands on the necromancer’s face, feeling the hair tickle his palms.

“Who gives a shit anyway…” Pink’s eyes seemed to illuminate at the sentence, and the necromancer just felt the desire to tell him how much he loved him, as much as when he loved…

…no, it was different this time.

“Hehehehe” the knight laughed, his heart fluttering (may sound weird but it was). The other man kissed him again, and pink closed his eyes, not even the thought of the weirdness of the situation passing through his head, how was it possible for two men to pretend as if they knew and loved each other.

Absolutely weird.

The necromancer’s eyes were fixated on his, an inusual sweetness on his face. Pink felt his chest burn like fire. Heck, was he serious? Did he truly liked him over a good man who served his king that would never hurt friends or allies? The necromancer could even be considered an enemy? He still had a commitment to his king, so what he was doing was probably a felony. But his worry faded as soon as he felt the man’s hands on his hair, his mouth near his ear whispering his thoughts.

“I sometimes wonder why the blacksmith wasn’t madly in love with you. Just being near you makes me feel weak.”

“Weak?”

“The thought of losing you it’s like a nightmare!” He exclaimed.

Pink’s cheeks flushed bright red. That psychopathic but sweet comment flew through his thoughts, and even when he wanted to ignore it, his heart wouldn’t. It was always his heart what made him take decisions, and this was no exception. He liked hearing such words from a man as cruel as death, and he wanted to hear everything he had to say.

He wanted to give him the only thing he couldn’t take away.

Not saying a word, pink kissed him back, his hands finding its place on the man’s dark hair, closing his eyes, sighing in between kisses, his breathing faster as time passed. Shivers went down his spine as the man’s hand stroked his back in a gentle way, encouraging him to be more forward. So, the knight kissed him harder, holding onto him like he would never let go, arms around his neck and smile as shiny as the sun.

“I…” the necromancer tried to say something meaningful when they parted, but he thought he would freak out the man if he just babbled nonsense about love as soon as the knight seemed comfortable around him. So he just smiled back. “Not bad. You have a beautiful smile.”

“Hahahaha” The knight laughed, breathless. “Thank you.”

“Are you up for something more? Should I leave you alone?” The necromancer stood up, preparing himselft to leave. But pink seemed a bit upset.

“Aren’t you going to fulfill your promise?”

“Don’t you feel better?” He raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“I’m better but far from good.”

“I’m no good for anyone. It’s better if I leave you alone right now before- “

“Before what, man? What’s worse than feeling dead all the days of your life?”

“Dying.”

The knight was cut short with the response, his eyes widened, but a second after, he was giggling.

“God save me for I have no way out from this.”

The necromancer didn’t forget what the knight said. If pink truly felt like that, he should spend time with him, even if that was harmful, in a way.

But what he said truly came out of his heart.

“You are the bravest knight I’ve ever met. It is a shame that you decided to save your companions, not even the two of them were as worthy as you. You’ve already fulfilled your promise, so you can leave as soon as you wish, I only hope you’re not bound to die on this war, and not under my sword, if you come back.”

A hard silence fell over the room, like it was made of infinite space. The necromancer opened the door to the next room, and stood in the darkness of the threshold. Pink walked towards the exit with slow steps, taking his sweet time. When in there, he closed it with the same slow motion.

“I’m not going anywhere because I gave my word to you.” He said. Truth was, he knew a standalone fight in the middle of the night would be fatal. But it sure was true the thing about his word given, and was also true that he didn’t want to leave. At least, not for now.

“Don’t say you don’t have a way out then.” The necromancer whispered, trying to hide his pleasantness to the knight. “You knights sure are stubborn.”

Pink leaned his back onto the door, sighing.

“…”

The necromancer saw him walking off to somewhere else in the room, but an impulse made him grab the knight by the wrist. Said knight turned his head around, confused.

“If you don’t leave this place inmediately, I can’t promise you anything, not even to consider letting you out.”

“I won’t leave.”

The man freed him from his grip, a deep blush on his cheeks. What a stubborn man.

“Well, pink…” He sighed, retiring. “Do what you want. I’m leaving for tonight. You need to sleep and I need to go.”

His face was priceless when the knight’s hand stopped him right in the motion, with as much hardness as a boa grabbing his shoulder.

“Please don’t forget what you promised.”

“…you sure about this?” the dark armored man said without turning his head to him. He felt shivers as the grip turned into a gentle hold.

“No. I’ll regret everything tomorrow, I know. Go, if you may, but if you can…”

“Jut say it. Say if you want me to stay.”

“I want you.”

The necromancer sighed, turning around to face him. The knight had the face of someone who was losing it. But also, was smiling. Was that the way the knight had to cope with dark thoughts? To kill, to serve in battle, to bear him?

“…” He took a step forward, and took hold of his hand. “Follow me.”

The knight followed, his usually expressive face now emotionless. When he was asked to sit down on a bear, he did it, waiting. The necromancer then kneeled in front of him, with an equally stoic face. Nothing happened until the knight reached him with his hand, stroking his face. Smiling softly.

“…”

The necromancer just reached his lips with his, kissing the knight as soft and slow as he could, making him long for the touch. His hands then took hold of his hair, only then remembering the gauntlets were still covering his hands, so he removed them hastily to feel it. His fingers entwined again on the hair strands, kissing harder, his tongue finding a way into the other’s mouth. Pink let him, starting to feel hot as the man turned more playful, not always giving what he wanted at the moment, but teasingly offering it afterwards. And pink just found himself close-eyed, whispering the man’s name under his breath as he was exploring his body with his bare hands. The dark armoured man felt his head dizzy, treasuring the moment already.

“How…do you know my name?”

“Grey told me.” Pink muttered, barely opening his eyes. His face was blushing, but said nothing more. His breath hitched as the necromancer kissed his neck, his hands stroking his chest, and the man went down on him, like how he used to. No one called him by his name nowadays, and that made him feel special, in some way.

“Say it again.”

“A-Ah…” He tried, but just a sound was emited from his throat, as things went south incredibly fast, the words died as soon as the man’s face was buried in his crotch, his own face red as a tomato. He felt like he would faint, the room’s coldness not enough to cool him down. “G-godly heavens…”

His hand took hold of the necromancer’s hair, forcing him to stay in there, even though he showed no hurry in moving. The knight could feel his hot breath against his clothes, and he just wished they weren’t in between them. A low moan escaped from his lips when he rubbed his face against said place, his blood boiling hot.

“Just take off the pants you dolt.” The necromancer laughed as soon as he had enough air. The knight let the man help him to take off the pants (in part), too nervous but at the same time too excited. The way the man grasped the band of his underwear to reveal his intimacy made him melt, the breath against his skin too much for him. The strong hands touched gently before gripping his manhood, giving a long lick from the base to the tip of it. Pink just loved it. “Already breathless, pink?”

“Shut your mouth…I just can’t believe you’re up for doing this.”

The dark armored man gave another good lick before sucking the tip, stroking the thights of the knight as his tongue left a hot trail on the shaft. Pink covered his mouth to repress what he was gonna say, because if he did, the necromancer would probably enjoy this way too much.

As if he wasn’t enjoying it already.

Pink fliched when he licked the balls, his hand already pumping his dick slowly, his face heated at the thought of him looking to his eyes with that merciless, wicked smile as he blowed him. Just…just what the hell was going on?

“If you want me to shut up just shove your dick down my-“ Pink laughed histerically before he finished the sentence, his hands holding his head with gentleness.

“Hahahaha ok I get it…you love all this don’t you?”

“Are you calling me a cocksucker?”

Was that even a serious question? The man was still stroking him, wide eyes and wicked smile.

“I mean…no. You love to have control. That term…is not for what you’re doing.”

The necromancer just reached his face with a hand, not so secure anymore, pink noticed it on his face, and just smiled.

That smile just teared the necromancer heart apart. He wanted to shout it for all the world to hear. He loved him, he hoped he felt the same, he hoped. He wanted to walk with him under the pale moonlight, hands holding, that same smile, his voice calling his name again.

He felt like he was going crazy. Pink would never return such feelings, he knew. He felt like crying, like dying, like he was oh so fortunate of seeing that smile.

“Then what I’m doing?” He asked.

“I…no longer know.” Pink said, worried. He sensed the change on the man’s humour, but got surprised as he smirked.

“I’m sucking your dick, no need to be ashamed of it.”

“ _You love it._ ” Pink thought to himself. “ _You kinky fuck, who would have known you were such a sensitive man._ You know no shame.” The last words escaped his lips, and he got red as the man looked to him with a curious smile.

“Not right now.”

The air left his lungs as the necromancer licked his dick. He felt great. The man had an incredible dexterity when it came to, well, blowing. How surprising. The man also knew when the pace needed to be changed, and that was truly appreciated by the knight. Pink took hold of his head, and asked to go harder on him. And the man absolutely loved to fulfill his request. The knight was truly silent, as if the sound would break the moment, but the second he gasped for air, the necromancer moaned, delightful.

Pink felt his ears burn as hot as hell as the necromancer deepthroated him, with an out of place eagerness. Feeling like he would faint for it, the knight hold onto him like dear life and shrieked, and the man just sucked harder.

“Ahgh…h-holy fuck…” He rolled his eyes almost to the back of his skull, his grip hard onto the man’s hair, until he gagged and stopped, breathing hastily. His eyes told him everything. The necromancer was loving it as much as he was.

The necromancer decreased the pace though. He then just stroked his dick, teasing, sucking the tip, swirling his tongue around the head of it. Pink wouldn’t even flich, the only sounds were the licks and humming from the man. The knight wasn’t gonna give him what he wanted, unless he stoped teasing. But the excitement was stronger, and soon, he found himself pleading through gritted teeth, the words almost unintelligible to hear. The necromancer understood him though, and stopped, looking at him with a broad smile.

“C’mon, say it louder for the people on the back.” A pair of hands raised on the ground, clapping, from the other side of the room. Pink was astounded by the sight, but just a second later, he groaned, almost painfully. “Come on. Say it for me.” The man was breathing hotly on his neck, almost as if he would kiss the knight’s skin. But he only smiled, teasing with the breath.

“Aghhh just go hard on me. I don’t think…I’ll last that long…” Pink pleaded, his eyes watering a bit because the sensation of being so close made him feel like he had no control over himself.

“You will, love -” He stopped before finishing the sentence. His face flushed, feeling like a fool because what he was going to say was…compromisingly scary, to say the least. Absolutely foolish.

“What?”

“You will LOVE it.” He corrected hastily. “So you wanna finish this early? I’m just starting for fuck’s sake.”

Pink was sure he heard right the first time. The necromancer called him _love_. His heart raced like chivalry’s horses on the path to war.

“Well, make it last, but go harder, I beg you.” He said, closing his eyes shut. The man raised from his place and kissed him, hard, like it was the last time he would see him. Pink enjoyed it, not even disgusted for the fact that the dark armored man was sucking him off seconds after the kiss. When they parted, the knight sighed. “You’re making me go nuts, you know?”

“Well that’s a good sign.” He muttered under his breath before going south again. Pink cried when the man took hold of his dick and licked it again, eyes filled with lust as he run over the length with mortifying slowlyness. Pink felt the sweat running down his forehead as he repeated, faster this time. What he didn’t expect was that the man sucked his balls, hard, pumping his cock with unforgiving pace right after all that sweetness and the knight just cried, a bright smile on his face.

“OHHHH fuck…you’re just so…godly…” the hand’s grip went harder. Pink felt close, but it was as if the man knew, because he just let go of his hold with a lustful glance. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I told you I’m just starting.” Pink felt the cool of the night on his skin, which made him calm down, but he was mad nonetheless.

“You insensitive fuktard.”

“Aren’t you cute when you curse like that.”

“Frick off.”

“Hahaha.”

“I mean it. Why would you do that? I’m not asking for the _coitus interuptus_ you know.”

The necromancer took hold of the robe the knight was wearing, his smile not so pleasant anymore.

“If I’m doing a job, let me have something to make it more appealing to me. You think is so damn good and funny to blow you, huh?”

“You seem to enjoy it a lot.” The man looked at him with half-lidded eyes when hearing his response.

“It’d be amazing to hear you call my name all night.” He sighed deeply. “I’ll blow you but you gotta let me have that, to make you come when I’m done with it. It’ll feel good, I promise.”

“It’ll feel like a slow, agonizing death.”

“That’s a great way to see it.” The dark armored man looked a bit puzzled. “You sure don’t wanna die on me. Trust me.”

The knight giggled a bit, reconsidering the thought inmediately.

“Oh, sure. I don’t even want to know what would you do with my corpse.”

“ _I don’t want to know, either_.” The necromancer didn’t say it aloud, but it was an unnerving thought to see himself in that situation. He released the knight from his grip. “Of course you don’t. Are you cool now?”

“What?”

Pink blushed a bit as the man smirked.

“You know.”

“Please, do what you might.” Pink sighed, with a content smile. The necromancer went again, this time he didn’t tease the other at all, just did what he tought would please pink. The knight didn’t close his eyes, wanting to see him. He put his hand on the necromancer’s head, who reacted kindly to that, his own hand reaching his and stroking it with a giggle, just to return to his duty. The air didn’t feel so cold, and the night didn’t seem so dark anymore. “Hah…ah…you…haha…you sure were right about one thing.”

“What could that be?”

“I’m frickin’ loving this.” The knight said, cheeks bright red, shameful smile on his lips.

“…” He stared at his hostage, surprised. Those words and that smile made him paralyze, admiring the features of him, almost forgetting what was he doing. But he returned to doing his things when pink fluttered his eyelashes with an equally surprised face.

“Did I say something that-”

“No no, hell no. I’m glad to hear that, for fuck’s sake.” He growled, shaking his head. He felt his voice hoarse from dehydration, but he wasn’t gonna stop. Not now.

“…!!” Pink covered his mouth as the man pushed him hard enough to make him lay onto his back over the bear. The reason was to stop seeing his face; the necromancer knew he wouldn’t concentrate if he kept seeing the knight’s face. He could look at him forever.

“ _Smart move, dumbass_.” He reprimanded himself, when he heard pink gasp. “ _You’re gonna scare him_.”

“Whoa calm down.” Pink laughed, his laugh turned into a sigh as he felt pleasure filling his senses again. The dark armored man thanked the stars for the way pink just laughed it off. “Holy jesus son of goodness god…ohhhh holy fuck…” The necromancer felt like gagging when he tried to laugh at the nonsense he was crying out loud. By when the knight started to plead him to stop, he did.

“Close, huh?”

“You…hah…you’re going too fast.”

“For a moment, I forgot about taking my time.”

“I know, I just wanted to warn you…when I’m…” Pink was interrupted before finishing the sentence.

“I don’t care about that. Just tell me when you’re ready to go.”

Pink felt his ears boil in heat. Was the man even paying attention? Or was he implying he didn’t gave a flying fuck about him cumming inside or leaving a mess onto his face? The mere thought of that made him shiver.

“I am.”

Pink thought about him calling him love. Was he joking? Probably, that man was prone to mock him whenever he had the chance. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, looking at the ceiling. He felt the necromancer crawl over him before going hard on him.

The man pleasured him with an unforgiving pace until he was close to the climax. Before reaching that point, he stopped, making the knight protest, frustrated.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS? How many times are you gonna do this?”

“Look at me. Pink, look at me.” His hands were holding the knight’s face, making him look into his red, fiery eyes. “I promise, this is the last time. The next round I want you to give in.”

“Hello? I already was?”

“You get so salty when I do this. It’s almost funny.” He reached pink’s hair with his hand, the caress he gave was softer than a feather’s. “Tell me when you’re ready, if you want to last at least five seconds.”

“You have way too much faith in your skills.” Pink said with mockery.

“Don’t tempt me.” The man replied, smiling. “Are you ready?”

“Just…a few seconds more.”

The necromancer fixated his eyes on the ground, waiting for the signal. Pink dried the sweat of his face with the back of the hand, taking a moment to look at the dark armored man, now that he wasn’t paying attention. His face, his black aura, his sweaty hair, his content smile. It was…everything.

“I believe I’m ready.” Pink announced, laying on his back again. The man didn’t make him wait.

The necromancer run his tongue over all the length of it, base to tip, then he sucked it in it’s entirety. Pink sighed, pleased, gropping his head, his fingers running through the hair, making him go faster with the pace, in and out. The one that was kneeling kept sucking and swirling his tongue when doing this, making the knight moan in a savage sense of pleasure. The feeling was as strong as pain, his body felt like it was burning. Not able to resist, pink forced him to take him whole, going deep.

“AHHHHH~!” The necromancer smiled as he made him his, amused by the eagerness the knight had. Well, he’d go faster, if that was what he wanted.

Pink closed his eyes, his breathing was hitched, sweat was running down his temples, making his hair damp. He felt like an oven, even the air was hotter around him. He wanted to tell the necromancer how well he was doing it, that he was the best, _that no one would ever make him feel this way._

He never felt so complete.

When their eyes meet, the man grinned, his glance full of lust.

“Hehe…you’re doing…you’re doing great.” Pink stroked the man’s head, who closed his eyes, as if he already knew he was. The knight inhaled in surprise as he received a strong blow, so strong he thought he would cum. Even though that didn’t happen, that was what started the frenzy. The necromancer deepthroated him, swallowing. ‘Holy mother’, pink thought. That felt incredibly good! It felt almost as if he was being eaten alive, the more intense feeling sending shivers down his spine. He pleaded whatever nonsense came out of his mouth, no one cared about that now. “Ahhhhh, yes! Please, oh fuck…all…”

The dark armored man didn’t stop. If the knight wanted ‘all’, he would give it all. He also wanted all of pink, just for himself.

Pink cried, the feelings were too much. He finished inside the necromancer’s mouth, moaning in pleasure, everything went black for a couple of seconds. The other man closed his eyes, enjoying the afterglow of the knight, tasting his cum. He couldn’t believe he left him finish inside. Damn, the knight really was changing the way he was, but that didn’t feel like a problem. It also had something special to be the one who pleased.

Pink let the man lift him on his arms, still dizzy from the afterglow. The necromancer walked towards the place where the knight usually slept, making his walk slow so he could hold him longer.

“Thank you.” Pink whispered onto his ear, his smile a tired one. Then, the knight reached his face. Said knight kissed his cheek, to which the one that was holding him smiled. But then pink reached further, placing a kiss onto his lips. The necromancer felt like melting on the ground, and that was the only reason he left him sitting on a bear’s corpse.

“Why do you thank me?”

He could swear pink regretted what he was about to say, and that he changed the idea at the last second.

“You fulfilled your promise. I…uh…” His smile was shameful. He didn’t finish the sentence. The necromancer patted his shoulder.

“It’s ok. My pleasure.”

The man walked towards the door, not looking back once.

“Aren’t you staying this night?”

“You want me to?” To pink’s ears, the tone was filled with mockery. He lowered his head, ashamed. So, it was true, when he called him ‘love’, that was just a coincidence, or a joke, nothing else. His face was blushing bright. “If I didn’t know better, I’d believe you want a second round. But you’re tired, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…” Pink sighed.

“Would you mind if I stay here?”

Pink stuttered.

“I...o-of course I m-mind _. I mind about you, I like you…”_ The tought left unsaid, as the necromancer laughed.

“You’re rudeeee. Of course, you don’t want someone like me staying, but, since when you get to choose?”

“Well, stay, I don’t mind.”

“You do mind.”

Pink smiled.

“I do.”

“I’ll stay reading, don’t worry.” The necromancer felt his heart sting. He walked towards his helmet, but hesitated in putting it on. It wasn’t necessary, was it?

Pink laid on a bear corpse, looking at the ceiling. He didn’t feel like putting his battle garments on. It wasn’t necessary. He closed his eyes.

He whispered the man’s name to himself, still feeling the warmt of his body, still smelling his essence.

The necromancer looked at him, as he thought he heard him calling. Pink was embracing himself, to which he thought was a sign of being cold. But pink just longed for him, for his arms embracing his body and his voice reminding him he was loved.

And he was.

* * *

“Ughh…the fuck…is going on?” The necromancer heard a riot on the halls of the castle, the sound of screaming and fighting woke him up. He opened the big doors, just to find out the reason of the fighting was the one he expected, and the one he wanted.

He smiled at the sight of the knights, leaving the doors open for them. He went inside to fetch his sword and his helmet, and waited there.

* * *

The strong sound of metal clanking, from the first attack, made him wake up, startled. Pink, out of instinct, picked up his weapon, before looking around.

It was pure chaos.

There were a lot of undead fighting and running around the room, but he got surprised at the sight of his companions, red and green, along with blue, who were in the center of the room, and they were the center of said chaos. He ran towards them, calling them out. Blue heard him, and looked surprised of seeing him there.

“You were alive, after all.” He whistled, dodging an attack. Pink was going to answer, but he suddenly stopped feeling the ground under his feet. He got frightened at the height he found himself, and cursed the man that was holding him, trying to get rid of his hold. He got angry when he saw it was the necromancer who left him in the bone pile, far from where his friends were fighting.

“Stop this nonsense inmediately.” Pink yelled, his grip stronger on his axe as he saw the necromancer shook his head.

“This doesn’t concern you. Stay out of this.”

“IT DOES CONCERN ME.” Pink waved his weapon against him, if the necromancer weren’t that fast, the knight would have probably hit his target. “They’re my friends.”

“Look, you made a deal with me. I already spared them once, but that’s not going to happen anymore.” Pink tried to run down the pile, but the man grabbed him and threw him back to were he was. The knight stood up hastily, obviously furious. “Stop it. We both know you could have left yesterday, but you didn’t, and I told you it was a one-time-only offer.”

“You’re gonna kill them! You promised you won’t!”

“I’M NOT GONNA SPARE THEM EVERYTIME, YOU KNOW.”

“YOU-FUCKING-PROMISED!!” Pink gave another swing towards him, so fast that the man almost received it on his face. Luckily for him, he still had the necromancy card under his sleeve, making pink lose his balance when a pair of hands reached his feet. Red and green were still in the center of the chaos, and pink remembered he had to move fast before someone got killed, so he stood up again, and threw a rainbow towards his target. This time, he hit the man with full force, making him fall on his knees. “I didn’t leave you last night, because I promised I won’t. And you promised me to let them go, and you kept your promise. But this is a promise that lasts for quite a long time, you know? I offered myself for eternity, so the least you can do is forgive them for a lifetime.”

The necromancer fell silent at those words.

“I don’t wanna fight you, I truly don’t.” The knight proceeded, when he saw the other man lift himself from the ground. “This is not the best way to end things.”

“It’s either them, or me, and I sure know forgiveness isn’t our way to solve things.” He asked, walking towards said knight with a menacing look. “Is there another way to end this, Pink?”

“There’s always another way.” He said truthfully. “You freed me yesterday, but I believe we can make things better for both of us.” The knight approached, and the necromancer took a step back. Pink sighed, nervous. “Please stop this fight, so we can talk. I…have something to say.”

The dark armored man didn’t retreat, but didn’t get closer. Pink turned around, and embraced himself, feeling extremely anxious.

“Won’t you stop this nonsense of a battle and listen?” He muttered. The necromancer, now that the knight wasn’t looking straight through him, felt relaxed to approach, slowly, so he wouldn’t startle pink with the sound of his footsteps.

“Just tell me.” The sorcerer raised his hand, and reached the knight’s shoulder. They were so caught up in the moment no one noticed that blue climbed the bone pile, sneaking behind them. Pink saw him a second before raising the sword towards the necromancer, so he pushed him to the ground in an attempt to evade the attack, screaming at blue to stop. The necromancer was confused, but managed to get over his feet. He wasn’t ready for it, and even though he blocked some blows with his sword, he was wounded in a matter of seconds; the knight’s sword found his way through the necromancer’s body, from front to back.

“Oh my god, Blue! What the fuck?!!” Pink cried at the sight but got even more exasperated when the necromancer took out the sword from himself and kicked the blue knight, who landed on the ground, unarmed, and got the time to just cover his head with the shield because the other man swung his sword against him, with burning wrath. “Stop! Necromancer, just listen to me!”

“The fucker stabbed me!” He growled.

“You were about to kill pink!” Blue yelled, still covering himself.

“He wasn’t!” Pink run through, and got himself in between them, putting his arms at the front. The necromancer stopped in the act, shocked that the knight was so freely taking the risk of being hit with a sword to stop him from fighting. Pink then lowered his arms, sighing. “Thank god…”

The necromancer’s sight turned black, and if it weren’t for pink, who caught him in his arms, he would have had hit the ground.

“You don’t look so good.” Pink said, a bit nervous when he saw him bleeding profusely. The sorcerer coughed a bit of blood but had a wicked smile on his face.

“You know, this’d be the best moment for a kiss…”

Pink felt his cheeks flush, incredibly flustered by the comment. Blue was still looking at them, not understanding a thing about what was happening.

“God, you’re dying but still a fool, I see.”

Pink knelt, putting him in the ground, holding his face. The man groaned at the touch, feeling the pain of the wound all of the sudden.

"Hahg...I know you-you wanted to say something important. I-I’m all ears, pink.”

The knight nodded, trembling. He started to search for something in his bag, and then remembered that blue was still watching.

"Blue please leave me alone for a minute." he pleaded, taking out a potion out of his bag.

"What are you going to do? Heal him? Pink, he retained you for two weeks, and killed a lot of us." Blue tried to make him reconsider the weight of his acts, but then pink repeated his order, without raising his voice.

"Please leave. I’ll get to you as soon as I can.”

Blue retired, still concerned. Even though the fight continued on the lower level of the room, everything felt quieter. Pink then opened the potion and lifted the man's head to give him the beverage but he rehused to open his mouth.

"C'mon, drink it please."

"Why will you let me live. Don’t be foolish and take revenge on me. It’s the only way your friends will live.”

"Please don’t start with this now.” Pink seemed to be losing his patience, and desperation was showing on his features. “Drink this, ok?”

“No. I won’t.” The necromancer coughed more blood. “Why d-do you want me alive? I wish you get over this. J-just let me die.”

"Don't you understand I'll never get over you?!" Pink was pressing his hands on the wound, so he wouldn't bleed out. "Each day, since you started caring, I’ve felt this crazy feeling of warmness, and intense hope and lust for life and I know...I know you care about me. And you don't seem to understand that to live without you will make me go insane... please, just drink this and stay here. With me."

Those words were enough to make the other man reconsider his whole meaning of existence.

"I'll do it." he was barely conscious. By the time pink made him gulp the first sip, he closed his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes!" the knight shook him from the shoulders. The man grunted. "Finish it."

He drank the rest in one big gulp, only to feel the odd sensation of the potion burning his insides. He passed out after that, obviously for the blood loss, there was more fluids on the ground than inside his body.

Pink held him in complete silence. The battle continued, but just with the remnant fighters. His friends sure could manage what was left of the first wave of undeads.

* * *

Blue approached, until he was at a reasonable distance of his companion.

“Pink, it wasn’t my intention. I thought he was about to kill you.”

The alluded looked towards the blue knight, with a tired smile.

“Yeah, I know. No biggie, he’ll live. People like him don’t die so easily.”

Blue sat down by the side of his companion, sighing. He left the sword on the ground, and noticed red and green had reduced the mob a lot.

“So, you have feelings and all that…about this man, am I right?”

Pink avoided looking to the knight this time.

“You could say that.”

“You saved red and green. We know you did. We don’t know what happened that day, but everyone who talks about you see you as a hero. But I guess it’ll be surprising for everyone to see you come home again with the one who almost killed us.”

“Tables turned.”

“Hell yeah.” Blue laughed. “Not only it’ll be surprising; a lot of us thought you were dead. You know, red cried for days, thinking it was his fault. I’d never seen him so depressed before, not even when orange left us.”

“Oh no.” Pink showed concern, but blue wasn’t finished yet.

“Don’t tell anyone I told you this. I entered the barracks one day, and there he was, purple guy, hammered like he never has been, the day red and green came back and told us what happened. I sat by his side, and he just wasn’t smiling. He didn’t say much, but his eyes and nose signaled how much he cried.”

Pink swallowed saliva, and said nothing.

“Since that day he doesn’t smile that broad, and he spends most of his time alone. You were a close friend, and that day at the barracks he said he missed you a lot.”

The pink knight felt shocked. Like, that was flattering and hurtful at the same time. He never knew that purple had him in such high esteem.

“Missed me huh?”

“If only you had seen his face…you were his favourite pupil; the man was broken. After all, you two were good friends. He’ll be happy to see you alive…but…I’d try to avoid the details about how you and that sorcerer ended up being together.”

Pink messed his hair, feeling anxious.

“Ok, why are you telling me this?”

Blue’s gaze was wandering until that question. He returned his eyes to the knight, narrowing them.

“Because, if you come into the castle with the necromancer, I can tell someone’s gonna take all the weaponry out for him.”

“Come on. You can’t be serious.”

Blue remembered the night at the barracks. The king’s most noble knight had absolutely no filters when drunk, and made blue promise to slain the necromancer if he had the chance. Well, he couldn’t, and now that pink and that guy fell in love or something, things just got a lot more difficult.

“Pink, he wanted to slay the man himself, but you know the king’s orders are our law. That’s why he asked me to do it, but I won’t.”

“Shit, he hasn’t been in a battleground since the last barbarian attack. He sure wanted to wreck this gal.”

“I know, good news is I came here instead of him. Hahaha.”

Pink smiled at the sight of red climbing, the green knight following close.

“Hey blue, you left us fight alone, you fucktard.” Red yelled.

“Yeahhhh you pussylanimous cat, we saw you ran behind that demon guy and lost you forever. Hahahahaha….” Green was still far away but his loud voice could be heard clearly.

“Guys, would you care to come closer? I can barely hear you.” Blue yelled too, standing up, a bit angered.

Red and green kept running towards blue. Red then noticed someone stood beside the ice knight.

It was pink, soaked in blood, without the helmet, smiling like he wasn’t smelling the heavy air in the room, which was obviously terrible because of the corpses.

“Hewwo guys!” Pink saluted them. Green ran faster, but red stopped in his tracks as if he had seen a ghost.

“Pink!!!! Is that you, rainbow guy?” The poison knight was a few feets away. Pink frowned.

“You keep calling me like that-“ He wasn’t finished before green tackled him onto the ground, laughing hysterically.

“Holy molly, Jesus Christ! You’re still alive, pink motherfucker!”

“Yes, yes I am!! Stop it!” Pink laughed, trying to stop green from tickling him and rubbing his hair in a painful way. Red approached, looking a bit anxious at of the sight of his friend, who they all thought was dead.

“I can’t believe you’re alive.” He said.

“Well aren’t you glad?” Blue huffed. “You look like you’ve seen death.”

“If it weren’t for this man, I would have seen it.” Red said, joining green in his tickles and rubbing. Pink couldn’t hold his laughter.

“HAHAHA STOP IT NOW!- BUAHAHAHA…RED! NO PLEASE AWGH-“

“I can’t believe this…” Blue gave them the back, looking at the ceiling. But green grabbed his ankle and threw him (painfully) to the ground, making him join them the hard way.

“You – AWWWK- ASSHOLES!” The ice knight yelled, taking all his anger onto green. The battle finished soon, as blue could control his tickles, and green couldn’t. Pink was crying because he hadn’t laugh so much in months.

“Ok, I’ll NEVER join on a fight against blue again, he might tickle you to death.” Green puffed, getting into his feet. Then he noticed the necromancer bleeding on the ground. “Oh, blue, I tought you ran away like a pusillanimous kitty, but you sure did something of value here.”

“Guys, he’s not dead. He’s just bleeding to death.” Blue clarified.

Green and red inmediately took out their weapons, but pink had already his hands up, protecting the one on the ground.

“Stop, stop! Jesus! Listen up, he’s not gonna attack you now.”

“Yeah, obviously…he’s dying.” Red remarked, amused.

“Ugh, that’s not what I meant! Him and I…got along pretty well this last days, and there might be a chance he isn’t gonna continue under the wizard’s orders. He might join or something.”

“You might want to specify; green isn’t one to read between lines.” Blue said, noticing pink wasn’t being forward, and noticing the faces of his companions were of pure confusion.

“Hey, fuck off.” The poison knight was clearly offended.

“We like eachother.” Pink cut off, leaving two puzzled knights looking back at him, absolutely clueless.

“Wait what?” Red asked. “You and the necromancer?”

“Ohhh shittttt…” Green lifted his visor. “That explains a lot…”

“Yeah…” Pink looked down, trying to not look that worried.

“But what about the kingdom? We all know this guy is the right-hand of the itsy bitsy evil wizard!” Green was super confused.

“I guess he’ll not be super welcome but whatever.” Pink shrugged. “I hope no one gets too salty about it.”

“Nah.” Red passed the arm over his shoulder. “They’ll try to kill him first, but one you explain, they’ll take it easy, after a few drinks.”

“As if that were true…” Pink smiled.

“Don’t you care about it. We don’t, right?” Red asked. Blue and green looked at eachother, to then look back at pink and nodding hastily.

“Man, do what you might.” Blue said.

“Try getting the blessing from the king. I want to see that shit.” Green smirked. “We’ll cover you, dawg.”

* * *

It was late night when he woke up.

The castle seemed a bit darker. Then he noticed, all lights were down, only a few torches were light up. His body hurt. So. Fucking. Much. There was a bandage across the gash in his stomach, soaked in blood. He tried to move, but discovered he was tied with ropes, from wrists and toes, to a log not very afar. Really now, how was he a threat in such a state? But he wasted no more time on those thoughts, as he saw the knights sleeping a few feets away from him.

“Ugh…” he groaned, as he tried to move. As if the sound alerted him, pink moved in the shadows. And came to him, and kneeled beside him. He looked so nice without the helmet. Much more like the empathetic being he was, and less like the insensitive jolly knight.

"Necromancer. Hey." he muttered. But there was no response, the sorcerer just looked at him in silence. For a second, pink feared he might be mad at being held captive, but then his sudden smile revealed how he felt about it.

“Really? Bondage’s not my cup of tea.”

Pink’s face reddened out of shame. He smiled though.

“I don’t know if you’re still up for killing all knights, but I wanted to talk to you to be sure you’re not gonna make a mess.”

“Well then, speak up.” He encouraged.

“Ok. Here I go…”

The knight sat down in front of him, his silhouette dark against the light.

“Well, you might have known by now that I like you, necromancer.” After those words, pink stayed in silence. It took a few moments for the other to react.

“Ah, yes. You said something like that before forcing the potion down my throat.” The dark armoured man smiled, pink could see it in the corners of his narrowed eyes. “Stockholm syndrome?”

“You know you’re the one being captive now, right?” The knight huffed, trying not to smile and remain serious.

“Ok then.” His smile was broader now.

“I’m not joking. I am absolutely, madly, deeply in love with you. Don’t you see it?”

If he hasn’t had been wearing the helmet, pink would have seen the necromancer blushing intensely. Because the way his eyes glared in the night told him all he needed to know. His smile faded, and his heart raced. His voice wouldn’t come out of his throat, suddenly dry.

“I…wasn’t sure.” He managed to say.

“Now you are. What are your thoughts?” The knight got a bit closer, growing anxious.

"I'm flattered, pink."

"What?"

"The fact that you, the brightest being in the universe, had said those words, that’s the best compliment I could have received.”

“I’m not trying to compliment you.” Pink pouted. “But glad you feel cool with it.”

“Come closer. I can’t move because of the ropes, remember?”

“Oh, sure.” Pink moved forward. As if the man had asked for it, he lifted the visor of the helmet, looking at the face of the man.

“Ok, cool.” The necromancer looked around before speaking. “I might have Lima syndrome, that’s why I felt sympathy for you. But I sure liked you from the very first moment I saw you, I won’t deny. But then I started having insomnia all nights, and the reason was you. Because I fell so hard for you, and it just wasn’t right…but it felt so right, all the time…”

Pink watched in the half light the trace of tears in the man’s face. But he was smiling.

“Stars, I’ve never felt so much like now. I need you, and I mean it." His voice was low, as if he didn’t actually want to show how needy he felt. But the knight noticed how tense the ropes were, being the only thing that refrained him of being closer to his face. And god, he was truly close…

“Call me petty, but I want to hear you say that again…” Pink smiled, his eyes shining in happiness and awe. The other man blushed even more.

“Are you enjoying seeing me tied? Because I’m not enjoying it.”

“Hahaha…” Pink leant closer. “Yeah, whatever displeases you, I will enjoy.” He didn’t notice the smirk his face was showing, but the necromancer did.

“Pink?”

“Yeah?”

The dark armored man pulled the ropes real hard, not even caring if the wound hurt. He reached the knight’s lips with his own, giving him the most needy and heartfelt kiss he could ever give. Pink’s eyes opened wide first, but then he moved forward to close the distance between them, closing his eyes shut, parting his lips. His arms embraced the man; the necromancer couldn’t do it but he obviously wanted to.

Both forgot to breath, and when the older parted, he panted, talking in between breaths.

“Pink…I-hah…I love you so much…” he sighed, “…it hurts…” His voice was louder this time, his stare glowed like embers. “All of my soul…it belongs to you, it longs for you.”

Pink understood what he meant. He was the knight of love, bound to love everyone. He knew love from first hand, but he’d never felt something as deep as this.

The knight started to untie the wrists of the necromancer. And, as soon as he freed him, they embraced, and Pink leant onto him, not wanting to let go. And the other man wasn’t letting him go anytime soon. Pink closed his eyes for a second, just feeling the warm sensation of the necromancer’s body. And it felt like he finally found peace, in the middle of the night, when no one could see them.

* * *

Everyone seemed in shock when the grey knight raised from the dead of the cold room. Pink giggled, happy, running towards him and hugging him with a broad smile.

“I guess he can help you in this fight, for I have promised not to fight against my own.” The necromancer said to pink. Said knight turned around to see him.

“Oh, it’s ok. It’s as if I were to fight my king, I simply wouldn’t haha.”

The necromancer didn’t laugh, but no one noticed.

All elemental knights came to grey’s side, and started talking. They were impressed of the clarity of his words and memories, and even more of his cheerfulness.

Blue sighed, looking around.

“Ok so what is the plan? The wizard, even outnumbered, has the gem, and that’s a big advantage for him.”

“I don’t think so, but whatever you say.” The necromancer buffed.

“Wait what are you saying?”

The black armored man said nothing more. Grey took the word.

“He has an energy shield, which returns the damage done. It’s what I’ve seen.”

That caught everyone’s attention.

“Whoa wait? When did you see that?”

The necromancer hissed in the undead’s language. And grey tried to speak, but no sound was emitted. Pink looked at the man, puzzled.

“The point is not when, but how that works.” The black armored man corrected. “Just remember this: Never do magic when the shield is red, and never hit him when the shield is blue.” Pink would have sworn the man looked at grey with a weird smile, but it lasted only for a second. And then grey nodded.

“Jesus.” Said grey, like he had been drowning and got to finally breathe. And that was the end of it. No one really understood why grey was silenced, but pink knew that the man didn’t want to expose something important to all knights. “At least give a sign you’ll choke me, Darth Vader.” Everyone laughed at the lighthearted comment, even the necromancer.

“Well grey, are we fighting together man?” Pink bumped his fist onto the knight’s shoulder

“Sure we are, fam. What a shame your boyfriend’s a pusillanimous.”

“Grey! You dumb ass!” Pink yelled, mortified, but still laughing.

“You should know by now I am.” Grey raised his sword. “Tonight we’ll fight for our king, our beloved ones and our land, because we love our kingdom! I’ll die again if necessary, and so you guys will do!”

“Will do!” All the other knights answered, raising their weapons towards the ceiling. “For the king!”

* * *

He sighed in relief when he didn’t see the necromancer come into battle. So he gave himself the right to smile wickedly when the five knights came closer to his throne.

“ _Isn’t it sad to face this guy?_ ” He muttered to himself, looking at that one knight of rose color. “You should go away, kiddo.” He exclaimed. The knights looked around, not knowing which one of them had to be alluded. But pink knew.

“I won’t.” He responded.

The wizard didn’t even move from his throne. With just a gesture of his hand, everything lighted up.

* * *

Grey died again, in battle, and the wizard’s followers made sure to focus the three elemental knights. The battle was just between the wizard and pink. And even if blue stayed by pink’s side all the time, the aim wasn’t on him at all.

“Man, what did you do? He’s obviously focusing you!” Blue yelled, covering himself from a blast of fire that fell from the sky.

“What do I know?” Pink yelled back, almost reached by a huge fireball. But then he watched into the abyss, where the wizard was standing in the air, ready to fire against him.

It all clicked in his head, or so he thought. The weird moment the necromancer silenced grey…I mean, what could grey know about the wizard? They probably fighted each other, real hard, while grey was present. That meant the wizard was mad at the necromancer, and therefore, him.

He was wrong, but that thought gave him the strength to continue fighting. And he did.

* * *

“He was mad then?” The necromancer asked. They were both walking, behind the gem, who was carried by the elemental knights.

“He wouldn’t stop aiming at me.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not! When I entered the place, he called me a kiddo and told me to retire.”

“It’s that true?”

“It is.”

“Stars.” The black armored man wasn’t pleased to hear that. “He told me he wasn’t going to make things easy for you, so I guess he stayed true to his threat.”

Both kept walking, under the dying sun of desert lands. Pink started to walk slower, the distance between them and the group of knights became wider. The necromancer noticed.

“Is there something bothering you?” He asked to the knight. Pink sighed.

“Kinda. When you silenced grey, it looked like he knew something you didn’t want us to know.”

“It’s not…like that.” The necromancer said. “I just didn’t want the other knights to hear it…but you need to know why the wizard just aimed for you. The sooner you know, the better, I guess.”

“You guys hated each other, right? That’s why he targeted me?” Pink spoke his mind. The necromancer looked at him, with a half-smile across his face.

“It looked like, right? But it was quite the contrary, at least two years ago. We were together, most of the time, when we planned this. We fighted cruent battles, he saved my ass way too many times, and so I did. You know people tend to grow a soft spot for the ones who risk theirs lives for them.” He narrowed his eyes when pink seemed to understand what was he saying. “We had a hidden but still official relationship, for about a year. But people noticed. So we made it less hidden and more official, but still hidden for our allies. We were cool for two years more. But when we had the chance to take our plans to the next level, we had less and less time. I became angrier, and so he did, for the time given, and because we still had too much to do, and we didn’t have time, not even for talking, we despised each other for the way we mismanaged our time and efforts. One day he left me, saying it was the best for us. It wasn’t.”

Pink felt like an idiot. Of course! How did he never think of it? The wizard must have been so hurt, he wanted to kill him badly out of grief.

“So, he wanted to kill me to make you feel like shit or what?” The knight asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No. He wanted to kill you because _he_ felt like shit.”

Pink stared at the man without understanding.

“I don’t understand. He hated you or he still loved you?”

“I don’t know! He left me! He despised me! But he came back to me a few nights ago, said he didn’t love me like that.” The night pink almost got killed. It was four days ago, more or less. When the wizard retracted from his threat of killing the knight. When he admitted he didn’t left him because he hated him, that it was what he thought was best. “Said he didn’t hate me. That he wouldn’t kill you, unless you confronted him.”

“Wait are you ok?” Pink noticed in the voice of his partner that he was emotional. “You just let us…fight him to death.”

“We agreed to never betray each other in this war, and I didn’t. On the other hand, you agreed to never betray your king. You didn’t.”

The knight hissed, looking a bit concerned.

“Well…It’s hard, I guess, to be in your situation.” He looked at the horizon. “But, you know, he made his choice.”

“He wouldn’t have had it any other way. He was the most stubborn man on this land. That how he got so far on this war and turned everyone against your kingdom.”

“Yeah…” Pink frowned a bit.

“Accept it. No one likes your people.”

“You do.”

“No. But I like you.” He replied, smiling a bit.

The necromancer didn’t say much more. His eyes fixated on the horizon, looking for the sunset. In his thoughts, he kept thinking about the wizard. In the way he betrayed their former feelings; he never turned his back on him in matters of work, but they never really spoke after their rupture. But it was what they spoke that night, what gave light about what was supposed to happen between them. The wizard already knew there wasn’t other way to solve things, and he was ok with it.

He was cut in his thoughts because he felt pink taking his hand. And, when he lowered his gaze to meet the knight’s, he saw a friendly smile.

He inmediately smiled back, and the grasp on his hand became tighter.

* * *

The castle was visible at simple sight at this point. Silhouettes were hardly visible from there, but it was clear people were awaiting their arrival – the gem was expected to be returned, and so the princess.

The king watched them through a spyglass, noticing the huge number of grey knights that were walking towards the castle. With surprise he realized that those knights were undead, and behind them he spotted an unmistakable shadow, the one who made dead people live in a world not meant for them. He was alarmed, but his elemental knights looked calm around the man. What was happening?

People came out of their houses to look at the crowd of people that was leading the gem to the castle. On top of it, elemental knights were guarding the princess, whom was in blue´s arms, unconscious. Behind of them were the grey knights, and further back, a pink knight holding the hand of a necromancer.

The king wasn’t certain about anything now.

* * *

When the morning came, both felt obliged to explain everything, how they decided to end up being together. In the barracks, where they had their reunions, pink took the word for both of them, and started the conversation with his former teachers, while a few knights listened the tales. Most of them took it well; they knew pink quite, and for this, they saw this decision would make up for good. Between those knights, the same teacher that pink had, the sorceress and the bard were all happy for him. Really. Because the necromancer, even if it looked like a murderer (just like everyone else), and even if he was an enemy, he looked like he cared about the knight A LOT. How cold they tell?, you would ask me. And I’d tell you, because his eyes illuminated whenever the knight spoke to him. And other details, that only a sorcerer could notice. The woman who taught pink how to cast magic was in awe at the revelation; pink would never reveal who he liked, what kind of people he liked, but now that he saw the man, she absolutely understood why.

They were so different, but they liked what each other had to offer. The knight of love, and a knight of death. She still didn’t like the necromancy thing, but knowing that she could get knowledge from that also got her a bit hyped or something.

The bard didn’t have much to say. He never was quite a talker if he wasn’t singing, and everyone was ok with that.

But the blacksmith looked like he had so much to say, to both of them. First of all, he was so, so happy to see pink alive, he tought his student might be dead by now and this was a warm encounter. He obviously missed the jolly knight, which got…a bit on the nerves of the necromancer, for obvious reasons. Pink explained (in the softest way possible) how they ended up being together, to which the king’s knight had something to say, but it wasn’t judgmental or anything like that. He just said, “Your decisions have always been done with thy heart, and if this is one of those, you’ll be satisfied with whatever comes your way.” Pink laughed, but because of his nervousness at the subject. Then the man tried to talk the necromancer into the conversation, asking about what made him change his mind about being on the wizard’s side. There wasn’t too much to say. Pink pleaded with his eyes to the dark armored man not to even mention his earlier crush on the blacksmith, and he got the message just right.

“You see, pink was like a wall of ice. He wouldn’t listen to me. I like that kind of people.” He said with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah, he’s like that. He never listened when I reprimanded him, gets arrogant so quickly.” The blacksmith laughed. “But with everyone else is so nice. Right, pink?”

“I hope I could say so.” Pink laughed, the blacksmith joined, the necromancer just looked at them. And not because he was being petty, because what that man said made sense to him.

“I know. At the beginning I thought you were a dense gal.” Said the necromancer, smiling.

“Ok but being arrogant it’s just part of having self-appreciation. I don’t like being reprimanded.”

“Nor being taunt, or made fun of.” The necromancer added. Pink’s glare could have killed him, the message of ‘shut your yep’ written across him. But it was too late. “Don’t give me that look. It is true.”

“I. am. Nice.” Pink remarked. The blacksmith laughed.

“Yes. No doubt about it. You know, when we were fighting the barbarians off the castle, he came back to me like, two hours after the battle with a broken axe and a sheepish smile-“

“You’re gonna rub it on me till the day I die, right?”

“-and said, ‘heya, I broke my axe, fix it for me please’, and I was like, ‘you know what kind of wood was that handle made of? The – most – expensive- and hardest one. How did that even happen?’”

“I was fighting!” Pink was laughing hysterically.

“It slipped through his hands, and got caught under a siege’s wheel. It broke inmediately. That’s why his axe has now a steel handle, and that’s how pink lost his first salary.”

“Ahhhh that still hurts my pride!”

“Worst part: axe was covered in blood. Pink used it even after the handle broke.”

“I was in the middle of a fight!” The necromancer started to laugh, too, because the situation was absolutely ridiculous. Because he remembered how pink said that the blacksmith would kill him if in sight, and here he was, joking. Everything looked surreal now.

He was surrounded by knights, but no one was trying to kill him. And for the first time, he felt peace in his heart. Yes, he liked the feeling. Not being the target of his enemies, but rather the target of one knight, whose power resembled that of a loving god.

And god, he loved him with all of his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comparing the spanish version with this one, this version has been updated (and is more close to what I initially meant to write), so you might find discrepancies with the first one. In my humble opinion, this one is better :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, and have a nice day! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is not english, so forgive me if there are any gramatical errors, feel free to correct me if you want to ^^


End file.
